O Aniversário de Hilda
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: FICHAS FECHADAS. O aniversário de Hilda é em um mês, e Freiya decide fazer uma festa, convidar Athena e seus cavaleiros e Posêidon e seus Marinas! Claro, tem os demais convidados... Mas o que pode acontecer durante a festa? CAPA NO PERFIL
1. Chapter 1

UÊÊÊÊ! Mais uma fanfic minha de fichas! Falar uma coisa, se imaginação matasse, eu tava morta desde os quatro anos... ¬¬

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, só peguei os personagens emprestados! Só originais MEUS me pertencem, porque ainda vai ter as OCC das fichas que vão me mandar!**

**O Aniversário de Hilda**

**Prólogo:**

**A Idéia de Mime!**

Freya andava apressadamente pelo palácio Valhalla. O aniversário de Hilda era em um mês e não tinha idéia do que fazer! Aliás, ninguém em Asgard tinha!

Trombou com Mime e apressou-se.

Freya: AHHH! Me desculpa, Mime! Eu nem vi você! – apressa-se em falar. Estava nervosa demais. Não tinha conseguido nenhuma idéia ainda.

Mime: Tudo bem, senhorita Freya... – falou docemente. – mas o que te aflige, senhorita? – falou ajudando-a a se levantar.

Freya: O aniversário da Hilda é em um mês e eu não sei o que fazer! – fala desesperada.

Mime pensa um pouco.

Mime: Por que não dá uma festa e chama umas amigas e amigos de vocês? Quem sabe é melhor que uma extravagância enorme... (pensando) ... E quem sabe eu e o povo desencalha... ¬¬

Freya: Ótima idéia, Mime! Ah, eu te amo! – abraça Mime pelo pescoço fortemente, quase o sufocando, em seguida, sai correndo pra começar os preparativos. – Bom, vou chamar Athena e seus cavaleiros e se quiser, suas amazonas, Posêidon e seus marinas lindos e maravilhosos... – e começa a fazer uma lista.

Mime arqueia uma sobrancelha.

Mime: Ela me ama? Deixa o Haguen ouvir isso e eu to frito, literalmente... – fala e sai andando.

Yo, people!

Mais uma fic minha de fichas, acho que essa vai ser quinzenal!

É o seguinte: Não tem essa história de pares, vai ser tipo uma balada e o povo fica com quem quiser... Digo, vocês quiserem! n.n'''

Estão livres os dourados, os Generais Marinas, Guerreiros Deuses (tirando o Fenrir, ele já é meu è.é), Freya, Hilda, Athena, Posêidon, Tétis, Shina, June, Marin. Os bronzeados estão de fora, senão fica muita gente e aí, lá vou eu pros meus originais.

A fichinha querida:

**Nome completo: **

**Idade (Mínimo de 18 anos, e à menos que seja um elfo, vampiro ou que tenha imortalidade, máximo de cinco anos mais velho que o par):**

**Local de Nascimento: (Vale qualquer lugar do mundo e da Galáxia... Pode até ser inventado, desde que se explique mais ou menos o local)**

**Data de nascimento: (se tiver imortalidade tipo o Dohko e o Shion, por favor, o ano também) **

**Raça: (tipo Humano, elfo, vampiro... Vale tudo! Inclusive lobisomem)**

**Altura: (coincidindo com o par)**

**Peso (vocês mandam, eu não me meto):**

**Aparência (detalhada, mas não garanto que vou fazer fan arts):**

**Como conheceu Freya/Hilda/Athena/Posêidon (Ou como você vai parar nessa festa, hein?):**

**Personalidade:**

**O que faz:**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Primeira impressão que ela tem dele:**

**Primeira impressão que ele tem dela:**

**General Marina/Guerreiro Deus/Cavaleiro de Ouro/Mulher: (por favor, mais de uma opção pra não dar briga)**

**Cenas quentes/hentai são permitidas:**

**Ele/ela a viu primeiro quando...**

**Roupa que costuma usar:**

**O que usa na festa:**

**História:**

**Hobby:**

**O que a/o levou à aceitar o convite e ir lá pro fim do mundo passar um frio danado:**

Minha ficha só pra facilitar o entendimento:

**Nome completo: Lohoama Totes**

**Idade: 318 com aparência de 18!**

**Local de Nascimento: Lisboa, Portugal**

**Data de nascimento: 2 de Janeiro de 1690 (se as minha contas estiverem certas...) **

**Raça: Humana**

**Altura /- 1,71**

**Peso: cerca de 60 KG**

**Aparência: Cabelos longos e castanho-claro, franja desigual. Olhos grandes e expressivos, amarelo-alaranjado com pupilas em fenda. Lábios carnudos e vermelhos. Seios fartos, cintura fina, quadris avantajados, coxas grossas, pernas longas e torneadas.**

**Como conheceu Freya/Hilda/Athena/Posêidon: Athena: É uma Flautista de Gaia, certa vez estava indo ao Santuário de Athena entregar à deusa um presente de Gaia à bisneta, mas por acidente acaba comparecendo a festa.**

**Personalidade: Muito carinhosa, melosa e chiclete em certos momentos. Tem horas que parece muito distante, ama ficar "pensando na morte da bezerra"(como voltar à ser mortal), tem uma certa antipatia por Gaia, à deusa primordial à quem protege, mas é muito normal com as demais pessoas, sabendo ser educada com quem merece. Tem horas que é meio maluca e até mesmo ela se surpreende.**

**O que faz: Protege Gaia, treina quatro pestinhas e estuda todo tipo de língua que exista e existiu (vou ver se acho algumas expressões em latim ou árabe pra fic XD)**

**O que gosta: Comer chocolates (chocólotra), desenvolver seu poder, bater nuns caras que se acham muito fortes, cozinhar, andar pelo Cairo com algumas amigas do Santuário.**

**O que não gosta: Todo tipo de comida ardida, quem tenta conquistar pela força, cheiros fortes demais (Caatinga do tênis mais velho de todos, que você tem à anos e acabou de voltar de jogar futebol na terra por duas horas seguidas XD), quando queima a comida.**

**Primeira impressão que ela tem dele: Nossa! Como ele é lindo! Mas que olhar melancólico! Athena me disse que ele é órfão e não confia nos humanos... Mas vou ajudá-lo a mudar isso!**

**Primeira impressão que ele tem dela: Humpf... Mais uma humana desprezível... Só porque protege uma deusa primordial fica se achando... Mas até que ela é bonita... Os olhos dela são bem diferentes... E o corpo naquela malha justa de treino... (vai pensando em todas as qualidades físicas da Flautista)**

**General Marina/Guerreiro Deus/Cavaleiro de Ouro/Mulher: Fenrir! (tirem o olho, o fofiz é meu...¬¬)**

**Cenas quentes/hentai são permitidas: Opa! Escrever e ler Hentai é comigo mesmo! (mode perva on)**

**Ele/Ela a viu primeiro quando... Não fazia muito tempo que tinham chegado da Grécia, Lohoama, apaixonada por treinos e com saudade dos pestinhas que ficaram no Egito, vai procurar um lugar pra treinar. Fica de malha justíssima (tipo Shina XD) e inicia o treinamento. Ele estava passando por ali e a avistou treinando.**

**Roupa que costuma usar: Corpetes, saias longas, malhas de treino bem justas, um estilo meio gótico.**

**O que usa na festa: Calça jeans preta um palmo abaixo do joelho, rasgada nos joelhos e coxas, tomara que caia preta com várias fitas roxas, luvas pretas de couro sem dedo um palmo abaixo dos ombros.**

**História: Quando tinha 15 anos, vivia feliz com sua família em Portugal. Quando foi descoberto que seu pai tinha câncer no cérebro, os Totes viajaram para o Egito, aproveitar o pouco tempo de vida que o homem tinha. Lohoama conheceu Gaia quando visitava a Esfinge de Gisé e propôs um acordo com a deusa: Gaia libertava o pai dela do câncer e em troca, Lohoama protegeria a deusa da terra até o fim de seus dias. A deusa concordou, mas Lohoama também seria imortal para protegê-la. Lohoama concordou com essa condição e passou a proteger a deusa. 303 anos depois, Lohoama conheceu Athena e foi parar em Asgard.**

**Hobby: Treinar, fazer esculturas de areia, ficar de papo pro ar, inventar moda na cozinha, treinar seus alunos pestinhas (tradução: Torturá-los quando desobedecem suas ordens, ficando amarrados uma semana ou mais sem comer).**

**O que a levou à aceitar o convite e ir lá pro fim do mundo passar um frio danado: Aumentar sua resistência ao frio e quem sabe aprender uma técnicas de tortura novas pra usar com seus alunos.**

É gente, acho que é só isso mesmo... Se não preencher as 36 vagas (duvido que me mandem isso tudo de fichas, mas em todo caso...), depois que eu falar os pares decididos e inda tiver vagas, vocês vão poder mandar mais uma ficha! Maravilha, não? Assim, se você não ficar com uma pessoa que queria e tiver mais uma opção, vai ter mais uma chance!

Radamanthis: Estranho a Tenshi estar tão boazinha... ¬¬ Desembucha, menina, o que você tá planejando pra essa fanfic? ¬¬ - puxando orelha da Tenshi.

Tenshi: Ai, minha orelha, Rada! Eu não vou contar! É surpresa! Só vou adiantar que tem a ver com deuses nórdicos! E se tentar arrancar mais alguma coisa de mim, você vai morrer no "Baile na Mansão Heinstein"! ò.ó Desculpa, Liysley, se você está lendo essa fanfic!

Radamanthis: (fica quieto)

Tenshi: Bem, gente... Acho que não tem mais nada pra falar!

Beijos à todos!

Tenshi Aburame


	2. Alguns casais já definidos

Yo, Minna

Yo, Minna!

Finalmente decidi os pares!

Sacumé, muitas fichas para analisar, muito estudo, muito papel pros desenhos... Afinal, decidi desenhar os povo do "O Aniversário de Hilda" também!

Bem, chega de enrolação e vamos ao pares:

**Carol Coldibeli/Caroline Coldibeli: Mask (Vixi, quero só ver a cara dele quando encontrá-la...)**

**Lune Kuruta/Lune Brannes Hasselbach: Afrodite (quero ver essa briga de egos com toda a certeza)**

**Margarida/Alyna Rosewest: Shura (vou te dar o seu amor espanhol u.u)**

**Krika Haruno/Ishitar Verensk: Io (cuida bem do suicida, ou acho que ele vai se suicidar por Poseidon de novo u.u)**

**Nuby/Lorelei Bellamont: Mu (Vamos ver o que ele acha de ti)**

**Serenity Tsuke/Crystal Li: Siegfried (Huahua, vamos ver o que ele acha de ficar sem a Hilda)**

**Myu Malfoy/Guinevere Hytner: Alberich (Vamos ver como ele reage à calma dela)**

**Chibi Psique/Milyel Lovedream: Haguen (Freya morrendo de ciúmes!! XD)**

**Anya-San/Helenas D'Haloon: Sorento (uia, vamos ver se ele sobrevive ao furacão!)**

**Love Romance for ever/Crania Betula: Shido (viiixiii, vai dá briga ela falando que ele não sabe dançar... XD)**

**Lilly Angel88/Brietta Eau: Bado (vamos ver se ela faz confusão na hora de saber quem é Bado e quem é Shido XD)**

**Myu Taisho/Myu Taisho: Shaka (como o homem mais próximo de Deus vai reagir com um Youkai? XD)**

**Sakura-Chan Taisho/Sakura Taisho: Kamus (vamos ver quem dá o primeiro passo...u.u')**

**'Dark' Lien A. B. Niege****/Hachiko Laulerdale: Mime (vamos ver onde vai parar a história de ela quase ter matado Athena XD)**

**Sakura City/Ariel Winits: Thor (acho que vai ser um casal interessante, viu)**

Bem, ainda tem bastante vagas!

GD: Caramba! Vagas esgotadas para os Guerreiros Deuses!

GM: Subtraia o Io e o Sorento, o resto ainda tá livre.

CD: Subtraia Kamus, Mu, Shura, Afrodite e Mask.

Mulheres: Ainda estão livres Athena, Hilda, Freya, Marin, June, Shina, ou seja, todas. u.u'''

Deu certo trabalho decidir os pares, é o meu lobinho favorito de um lado falando num par, do outro, quem não me deixa parar a maioria das fics, e fica numa guerra danada pra decidir os pares... Mas eu decidi!

Espero mais fichas, e lembrem-se: Podem mandar mais uma ficha se desejarem!

Até o primeiro capítulo!

Beijo

Tenshi Aburame


	3. Convites I

Não respondei reviews porque que a maioria está agradecendo o par

**Não respondei reviews porque que a maioria está agradecendo o par. Só estou feliz pelos pares terem agradado-lhes! n.n**

**Novos casais:**

**Leo no Nina/Nina: Aiolia (legal! Gostei da moça!)**

**Paty-Kon Chan/Keli Camron: Bian (eba! Outra dimansão!)**

**Paty-Kon Chan/Douglas Camron: Marin (eita! Gêmeo protetor e ciumento)**

**Anya-San/Anna Katerina Rozamond: Kanon (Quero a ficha do irmão da sua moça sim!Ah, sabe a Helena? Eu fui tentar ver a imagem dela como espada nº2, mas não consegui abrir. Me manda o link de novo?)**

**Chibi Psique/Carya: Isaak (espero que goste)**

**Chibi Psique/****Masayoshi Rikurai (sobrenome-nome): Julian/Poseidon (eles são a mesma pessoa, não é verdade? u.u)**

Ainda estou recebendo fichas, inclusive para quem conhece a Athena! Por isso, dividi os convites em partes. Ainda não estão concluídos!

Beijos, boa leitura do 1º Capítulo!

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como os personagens das fichas que me enviaram! Mas morro de ciúmes dos que me pertencem! Créditos das fanfics de fichas da Pisces Luna.**

**O Aniversário de Hilda**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Convites I**

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia**

A tarde ia embora, com seus tons mesclados de vermelho, amarelo e laranja ao longe, descendo no horizonte, dando a impressão de o sol estar ao lado da estátua de Athena, formando um belo espetáculo dos raios de Hélios (N/A: Filho dos titãs Hiperião, ou Hipérion, e Tea, ou Téia, já vi muitas denominações pra essa Titânide, nem sei mais qual e a certa u.u''', o Sol e corria os céus em sua carruagem que levava o sol. Irmão de Selene, a Lua, e Eos, a Aurora) iluminando a grandiosa estátua. E lá estava a deusa da Guerra Justa e guardiã da Terra, em seu quarto, exercendo o ofício de riquinha mimada, arrumando meia dúzia de malas que iriam com ela para Asgard. Crystal, a amiga de Freya que fora levar o convite, a ajudava, de vez em quando ganhando alguma roupa que a deusa não usava mais, mas que pareciam ter sido compradas há dois meses de tão novas que estavam (N/A: Cara, eu amo fazer a Athena patricinha n.n'''').

Athena (pegando um vestido longo e negro): Ah, esse fica perfeito em você, Crystal! – falou colocando o vestido em cima de uma mala de tamanho mediano, onde jaziam mais duas dúzias de roupas.

Crystal: Athena, não precisa me dar tantas roupas! – protestou, tratando de fechar a mala que estava dois quilos mais pesada do que quando chegara, colocando-a no chão e sentando em cima. – (pensando) Por que a Freya não me disse que Saori Kido era a encarnação de Athena?? Ela tem muita roupa e viu em mim a chance de se livrar de várias... – pensou desesperada em ir logo para o quarto onde passaria a noite. Athena recusara-se em deixá-la voltar para Asgard naquele dia mesmo, alegando que a jovem voltaria com ela para o extremo norte da Europa, acompanhada de Dourados e Amazonas. Crystal era uma jovem muito bonita, tinha a pele branca, o rosto oval, um nariz pequeno e delicado, boca pequena e carnuda, olhos pequenos e felinos de cor rosa, cabelos compridos quase no final da panturrilha, de cor branca com luzes de cor azul, uma mecha caindo por cima do olho direito, seios fartos, pernas longas e torneadas, cintura fina, coxas grossas, braços longos com unhas longas e afiadas, usando um corpete vermelho-sangue com uma saia longa negra e botas de couro com salto plataforma negras.

Athena: Ahhh... Tudo bem, a Hachi-Chan vai precisar de alguma roupa, e a Marin, a Shina e a June também! – falou estalando os dedos como se tivesse tido uma idéia.

Ouviram baterem a porta impacientemente. A deusa falou um entre ansioso. Uma jovem de não mais dezenove anos, com cabelos ondulados, compridos e castanhos, levemente avermelhado nas pontas, com um rosto infantil e meigo, olhos cor de mel, quase amarelos e não tinha lá muito atributos, mas muito linda, ainda assim, vestindo uma roupa muito simples de serva, em tom de lilás claro, um vestido dois palmos abaixo dos joelhos e regata.

Athena: Hachi-Chan! – falou alegre, indo abraçar a "serva" da qual era muito amiga (N/A: Definitivamente, eu gosto de fazer uma Saori meio destrambelhada da cabeça... u.u'''').

Hachiko: Mandou me chamar, Athena? – perguntou afavelmente a deusa, com um sorriso.

Athena: Mandei sim! Já deve estar sabendo que a Freya me chamou pro aniversário da Hilda, não é mesmo, Hachi-Chan?! Então, você vai me acompanhar! – falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – E aproveita e chama também a Marin, a June, a Shina... Acho que são só elas! Se eu lembrar de mais alguma eu falo! Agora, venha comigo, que você vai ganhar algumas roupas pra sua estadia comigo em Asgard! – disse quase dando pulinhos de felicidade. Apesar de deusa, era apenas uma adolescente de quinze anos.

Hachiko olhava a deusa sem entender. Ela, Hachiko Laulerdale, a criada mais atrapalhada do Santuário, iria conhecer Asgard! Ela devia estar tendo algum sonho impossível. Athena puxou-a para junto do guarda-roupa, e aliada a criada, escolheram várias e várias roupas.

Uma jovem de cerca dezoito anos chegava ao Santuário de Athena. Os cabelos longos e castanho-claro com franja desigual estavam presos por uma longa trança. De olhos grandes e expressivos, amarelo-alaranjado com pupilas em fenda que analisavam ao seu redor, os lábios carnudos e vermelhos, com seios fartos, cintura fina, quadris avantajados, coxas grossas, pernas longas e torneadas, usando um corpete cinza azulado e uma longa saia marrom trazendo um pacote num dos braços, no outro, uma mala e nas costas, uma urna de armadura marrom-terra com o desenho de uma garça em auto-relevo.

Jovem: Graças a Zeus cheguei ao Santuário! Por que Gaia só passa essas missões de entregar presentes que selam confraternizações com outros deuses e Santuários pra mim?! – perguntou murmurando, desanimada, dirigindo-se aos guardas da entrada do Santuário.

Uma jovem de não mais vinte anos com cabelos negros levemente tingidos de vermelho na altura dos ombros, lisos levemente cacheados, olhos negros profundos e misteriosos, boca carnuda, seios avantajados, cintura fina, belas pernas, de pele morena clara, usando roupas de amazona com polainas negras e demais peças azul-escuro aproximava-se correndo do mesmo Santuário. Chamava a atenção das pessoas que andavam pelo Rodório, pois julgavam-na uma das amazonas de Athena, e era raro ver uma correndo pela vila – muito raro – e ainda com uma mala numa das mãos e uma urna de armadura prateada com um brilho azulado nas costas, com uma jaguatirica em auto-relevo. Geralmente elas andavam vestindo as armaduras...

Jovem: Raios, raios, raios! Maldito aeroporto de Manaus! Era pra eu ter chegado duas horas atrás! Tenho que chegar logo ao Santuário ou perco a carona de Athena para Asgard! – falou irritada, apressando-se pelas ruas da vila, numa corrida desenfreada.

Shion apressou pelo corredor do Grande Templo, em direção ao quarto da deusa Athena. Bateu a porta de forma comportada.

Athena: Entre, Shion! – o mestre do Santuário entrou e não conseguiu disfarçar um sorriso com o canto dos lábios ao ver Hachiko com um mundo de roupas nas mãos, Crystal rindo de forma estridente rolando pelo chão e Athena tentando fechar a última mala, que estava com roupas em demasia.

Shion (pensando): Devo lembrar-me de não permitir que Athena vá as compras por um bom tempo... – pensou observando roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, provavelmente a deusa enquanto remexia as gavetas as jogara para trás sem prestar atenção no caminho que tomavam. – (falando) O que deseja, Athena? – perguntou a deusa que, por fim, conseguira fechar a mala.

Athena: Prepare meu jatinho particular, preciso dar um pulo no Brasil. – falou sorrindo, insistindo em ajudar Hachiko a levar as roupas para o quarto e ajudá-la com a mala, enquanto Crystal a seguia.

Shion: Ah, quase esqueço, Athena! – falou depressa, fazendo a deusa parar de andar e virar-se. – Gaia enviou uma de suas Flautistas, pelo que entendi, com um presente para você, e sua irmã Ártemis enviou uma de suas amazonas, parece que para entregar-lhe um carta. – falou e a deusa suspirou, pedindo para Crystal ajudar Hachiko a levar a roupas.

Athena: Ai ai... Tomara que não sejam declarações de guerra! – falou desanimada, seguindo com Shion para o salão de entrada.

A jovem de cabelos castanho-claro presos em trança havia colocado a urna de armadura e a mala no chão, permanecendo com o pacote nas mãos. A outra, de cabelos negros levemente tingidos de vermelho apoiava as mãos nos joelhos, ofegando cansada devido à corrida desde o aeroporto de Atenas. Athena entrou e as duas apressaram-se a fazer uma reverência.

Athena: Muito bem, quem é a Flautista que minha querida bisavó enviou?! – perguntou forçando um sorriso. A que trazia o pacote se apresentou.

Lohoama: Sou eu. Meu nome é Lohoama, sou a Flautista que tem a armadura feita e protegida pelas Oréades (N/A: Ninfas da Terra que habitavam e protegiam as montanhas, as cavernas e as grutas. Elas não eram imortais, porém tinham vida muito longa e não envelheciam. Tinham ainda o dom de curar, profetizar e nutrir. Um exemplo é Eco, a Oréade castigada por Hera a somente repetir o que os outros falavam). – falou com um sorriso carinhoso, aproximando-se da deusa. – Poderíamos ir ao salão da estátua? O presente de Gaia necessita de luz do sol. – perguntou com um amável sorriso.

Athena: Claro! – disse fazendo sinal para a Flautista e para a Amazona de Ártemis seguirem-na.

No salão da estátua, Lohoama abriu o pacote e tirou de dentro deste uma muda de alguma planta com as raízes a mostra, colocando a plantinha em cima da terra. Ergueu a mão em direção a muda, começando a concentrar um cosmo bondoso e pacífico, com um tom de dourado amarronzado. A muda, ao entrar em contato com o cosmo da jovem, começou a crescer, lentamente, mas num maior ritmo que ao da maioria das árvores. Logo tornou-se uma árvore adulta, frondosa, com azeitonas a crescer. A Flautista fez o cosmo normalizar e pegou uma das azeitonas, estendendo-a a Athena.

Lohoama: Gaia manda seus cumprimentos e uma Oliveira, representando o quão sábia, compreensivas, de personalidade marcante, reflexiva e dedutiva Athena é. (N/A: Idéia tirada do horóscopo Druida... u.u''') – a deusa pegou o fruto que dava origem ao óleo de oliva, azeite, símbolo do amor que vários deuses tinham pela humanidade, pelo fato de ser algo constante, assim como esse amor que tais deuses tinham pela humanidade, como ela, Athena. Gaia acertara em cheio. A deusa amara o presente.

Athena: Amei o presente, Lohoama. Gostaria de saber se não gostaria de nos acompanhar ao aniversário da representante de Odin, Hilda. – falou amável, observando a frondosa oliveira atrás da flautista.

Lohoama: Eu, Athena?! – perguntou, apontando para si. Athena fez um sinal positivo. – Adoraria. – respondeu.

A amazona brasileira de uma das deusas da Lua chamou a atenção.

Athena: Diga.

Nina: Eu sou Nina, uma das amazonas de Ártemis. Sua irmã, Athena, gostaria de saber se seria muito incômodo uma de suas amazonas acompanhá-la ao aniversário da Senhorita Hilda, como sua representante. – perguntou amável. – (pensando) Por favor, diz que sim! Ártemis me mata se que não conseguir ir nessa festa, ela precisa saber se planejam algo bélico contra ela! – pensou desesperada.

Athena: Não vejo motivos para ir contra a idéia... – respondeu sorrindo amável.


	4. Convites II

Novos casais:

**Respondendo:**

'**Dark' Lien A. B. Niege: **É, se não tomar cuidado, a Hachi-Chan vai tomar olugar da Ênio (outro nome para a Éris) xD. Calma, não é pra tanto, a Athena vai de jatinho particular. Acho que ela vai de Legacy, quem sabe ele não esbarra num outro avião e causa um desastre? xD Calma, acho que vou ser boazinha e ela não vai ter ataque de frio... Acho xD !

**Sesshoumaru,youkai: **Ebaaa!! Que bom que aceitou a minha sugestão! Espero que goste.

**Lilly Angel88: **Calma, calma, não criemos pânico! Primeiramente,que bom que está gostando. Sério que as N/A's foram informativas? Serem amei coisa de mitologia! AI!

Fenrir: Não mente, Tenshi. Você só tá assim desde 2005, quando virou fã de Saint Seiya... ù.ú Ou será 2004? Nem sei mais...

Tenshi: ¬¬ É, a Saori tem só 15 anos! E mês que vem, eu faço 14 aninhus! Queria voltar a ter 10 anos, afinal, crescer é um saco... U.u'''''

**Margarida: **O sinhô, tanta gente esperando novo capítulo e eu demoro pra dar as caras! Tá aqui outro capítulo! PS: Ei, to escrevendo duas fics com o Mime e o Alberich, e os outros Guerreiros Deuses! Quando der, dá uma lida, please! Ninguém tá lendo as ditas! T.T

**Lune Kuruta: **Concordo: Athena doidivonas é show! Que bom que gostou do trecho do presente da Lô! Eu amo essa persona, ela até aparece em outra fic minha, sem ser de fichas. É, Ártemis com medinho! Mas esse medo tem motivo, ao longo da fic esse motivo será revelado! Lune sobre holofotes ON, pode ser certeza!

**Paty-Kon-Chan: **Concordo, eu não tenho irmão, mas tenho dois primos... (olha para Saga e Kanon, que olham de forma assassina para Milo, que engole em seco, já que quando eu cheguei no Santuário, o escorpiano veio dar em cima de mim...) Que bom que gostou do Bian! Desculpa a demora, ando com a cabeça cheia de coisas e ela só não é esquecida porque tá grudada no pescoço!

**Chibi Psique: **Coitado do orfeu, dá até dó... Parece eu e Fenrir xD... Quando eu tô Fan art ou lendo fanfics, e aparece um cavaleiro de forma sexy, eu fico babando e ele desliga o monitor... ù.u

Fenrir: Nem sei como ainda estamos juntos... ¬¬

Tenshi: É porque você me ama! XD Desculpa a demora, aqui está mais um capítulo!

**Leo no Nina: **Uma coisa posso garantir: A Nina vai aprontar e muito e esse povo todo também! Asgard vai ser virada de cabeça para baixo!

**Anya-San: **Amei a ficha do Kain! Muito dez! Espero que goste do capítulo!

**Nuby: **É, deve ter umas vinte do tamanho do Everest ou mais... O.o Ela é Paty, mas eu gosto dela!

Yago: Desde quando? O.O

Tenshi: (bate com frigideira na cabeça do Yago) Fica quieto!

**Krika Haruno: **Normal, a única saída é ir no meu perfil e ver as fanfics que eu já atualizei! E sim, essa festa terá muita agitação! xD

**Novos casais:**

**LadyArawn/Arawn Lancaster: Saga (Legal, gostei da Arawn, bem diferente! n.n)**

**Sesshoumaru,youkai/****Teruo Maurun Montegne: Hilda (Oba! Guerreiro de Freiya, ou será Frigga? Ou Freiyja? Ou Frigg? Ah, sei lá é tudo nome parecido X.x (misterioso tomate acerta Tenshi que dessa vez não teve tempo de se abaixar)**

**Anya-san/Kain Rozamund: Shina (uia! A Shina TEM que esquecer o jumento! Se não esquecer, eu pulo da ponte Yago: ¬¬)**

**Serenity Tsuke/Angel Kimitsu/Kanna: Dohko (sim, querida, na época em que a Angel, ou Kanna, nasceu, o sobrenome era uma honraria somente para os daymious e cargos militares até o Xógum. Civis ou simplesmente soldados ou samurais não o tinham)**

**Elisa Suyama/****Yumari Hamasaki: Aiolos (Tadinho do Olos! Mas, huhuhu, todo esse povo vai sofrer na minha mão X) Yago: E em qual fanfic sua o povo não sofre, Tenshi? ¬¬''''' Tenshi: Fica quieto! ò.ó)**

**Lysley Almada2/Lysley Almada: Krishna**

**Lysley Almada2/Liana Ivanity: Milo**

Esqueci de falar que a Tétis também tá valendo, gente. Lysley, eu resolvi que, como outras pessoas, você tinha direito a ter mais de uma ficha! (sorriso colgate). Sesshoumaru, gostei do Teruo! Legal ter um "guerreiro viking" na fic! n.n Anya, o Kain vai ficar perfeitinho com a Shina! xD As fichas ainda estão aberta.

Bem, aleluia, consegui escrever o capítulo 2! Ando com a cabeça cheia de coisas e só não esqueço a cabeça porque tá grudada no pescoço! X.x E quase que o capítulo não sai! Nem vou desperdiçar mais o tempo de vocês falando porque, vamos logo a fic! E me perdoem por ter colocado o capítulo 8 de Baile na Mansão Heinstein! É que tem tanta fic na minha pasta "word" que eu fico perdidinha! X.X

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e companhia não me pertencem, assim como as personagens das fichas que me enviaram, mas quanto aos meus originais, é só dar os créditos e me dar o nome da fic pra eu ler e fica tudo acertado! n.n''' Créditos das fics de fichas para Pisces Luna.**

**O Aniversário de Hilda**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Convites II**

**Santuário Submarino, Em algum lugar no fundo do mar**

Posêidon, ou Julian Solo, tanto faz (N/A: Yago: ¬¬'''), andava pelo templo, pensando lá com seus botões, sobre o aniversário de Hilda. Ia, isso já era um fato, mas não sabia se chamava algumas pessoas para irem junto, além de seus Generais Marinas...

Saiu do templo e começou a caminhar pelo Santuário Submarino. Passando pelo Pilar do Atlântico Sul, reconstruído dois anos atrás, após a luta de Athena contra Hades, avistou Sorento e Caroline treinando. A jovem de olhos amendoados, pele clara, cabelos castanhos e ondulados até o meio das costas, de traços delicados e lábios rubros, usando uma camiseta de manga comprida com um decote arredondado vinho e legging negra, com sapato de salto cinza, lutava com destreza e aquela luta se estenderia por um bom tempo caso não a interrompesse, enquanto Tétis chegava apressada. Apesar do nome de deusa e a beleza estonteante para muitos, Tétis era uma simples mortal e comandante Marina que em certas horas irritava Posêidon.

Posêidon: Caroline! – gritou. A jovem desconcentrou-se e levou um belo dado chute no estômago, voando de encontro a uma pilastra. Sorento correu de encontro à pupila, com uma expressão preocupada.

Sorento: Caroline! Tudo bem?! – perguntou desesperado. Gostava muito da pupila, detestava quando a machucava durante os treinos.

Caroline: Já passei por coisa pior... – falou, levantando-se escorada na pilastra, meio zonza, lembrando-se de seu duro passado que fora o que a fizera parar onde estava.

Sorriu timidamente. Seu mestre sempre a tratava como se fosse uma pré-adolescente.

Sorento: Sabia que hoje devia ter ficado só com a flauta... – falou incrivelmente preocupado com a italiana (N/A: Eu admito, além de puxa-saco dos Guerreiros Deuses, fazer uma Athena meio patricinha e fazer os personagens levarem patadas, gosto duns treinadores corujas... ¬¬'''''''''). Posêidon deu um discreto sorriso diante das preocupações do rapaz.

Caroline balançou a cabeça negativamente, com um leve bico. Não gostava de ser tratada daquele jeito, ainda mais por alguém que tinha a sua idade, senão um ano mais velho, se muito!

Posêidon: Interrompendo a confraternização de pupila e mestre, mas gostaria de fazer um convite a minha querida assassina que me conquistou na primeira conversa! – falou com os olhos brilhando misteriosamente.

Caroline: Diga, mestre! – falou estranhamente animada.

Posêidon: Gostaria de acompanhar eu e os Generais Marinas ao aniversário da Hilda? – perguntou com um estranho sorriso, não típico do deus encarnado.

Foi um choque e tanto para a italiana! Não esperava aquele convite, na verdade, esperava que ele lhe pedisse para cuidar do Santuário Submarino enquanto estivessem em Asgard. Mas, espera lá! Ela iria, seria bom escapar dos treinos pra variar um pouco, pensou.

Caroline: Vou, é uma honra, mestre! – disse fazendo uma reverência à Posêidon.

Tétis, vendo que uma das pessoas que mais detestava naquele Santuário iria, simplesmente enlaçou o braço do deus, de forma possessiva.

Tétis: Então, mestre, eu também vou! – falou com ar orgulhoso.

Posêidon sorriu meio desolado para Sorento e Caroline, com uma gotinha escorrendo pela testa, não conseguiria fazer o que pretendia se Tétis ficasse no seu pé! O deus, meio nervoso, soltou-se delicadamente do braço da comandante Marina, dando uma desculpa qualquer e fugindo para a mansão Solo em terra firme. Ainda mantinha sua vida de rico para não levantar suspeitas.

**Mansão Solo, Grécia**

Posêidon suspirou pesadamente, deixando-se cair no sofá. Tétis era extremamente ciumenta, para o seu azar. Viu o telefone, à alguns passos de si. Bastava estender o braço por cima do apoio do sofá, pegar o aparelho e chamar algumas conhecidas para o aniversário de Hilda. E foi isso que o deus fez!

Posêidon: Atende, Lune... – resmungou, esperando pacientemente que a cant... Opa, DEUSA Pop atendesse o telefone.

Voz: _Quem deseja falar com a Senhorita Brannes Hasselbach? _– perguntou uma voz robotizada do outro lado da linha, parecendo de mau-humor.

Posêidon: Julian Solo. – respondeu o deus calmamente. Percebeu que ao pronunciar o nome, quem quer que fosse, se engasgou do outro lado. – Tudo bem? – perguntou, já que a pessoa nada mais falara.

Voz: _Sim, senhor Solo. Um instante, vou transferir a ligação para a Senhorita Brannes Hasselbach. _– falou rapidamente, e por um segundo, foi possível ouvir o telefone mudo.

Lune: _Julian! Como é bom falar com você! _– falou uma voz animada do outro lado do telefone.

Posêidon: Igualmente, querida amiga. – falou o deus, rezando para que Anfitrite (N/A: Esposa de Posêidon na mitologia grega e rainha dos mares) jamais descobrisse seus deslizes enquanto mortal, e, principalmente, a forma como tratava algumas amigas, em questão Lune, no momento.

Lune: _O que faz com que me ligue? Deve se lembrar que hoje eu tenho um show! _– falou a tcheca, parecendo pensativa pelo tom de voz.

Posêidon: Perfeitamente. Gostaria apenas de convidá-la para o aniversário de uma amiga minha. – Falou parecendo amável.

Lune: _Que amiga viria ser? Eu conheço?_

Posêidon: Não, não conhece. Se conhecesse, eu ficaria muito surpreso. Seu nome é Hilda, a conheci dois anos atrás. Ela faz parte da realeza de Asgard, na verdade, governa o local todo. – falou em termos simples. Lune entenderia melhor o que ele dizia quando fosse para Asgard.

Lune: _Realeza? To dentro! Quando vamos?! _– perguntou ansiosa.

Posêidon: Pretendo ir amanhã... – mal terminou a frase, Lune exclamou que na manhã do dia seguinte ela estaria na mansão Solo.

Os dois despediram-se amigavelmente e Posêidon começou a discar mais algum número.

Voz: _Alô? _– Falou uma voz aparentemente distraída.

Posêidon: Lorelei? – perguntou pela velha amiga francesa, já imaginava que seria ela pelo tom distraído de voz.

Lorelei: _Sim, quem é? _– perguntou parecendo já meio desconfiada.

Posêidon: É o Julian, lembra de mim? – perguntou sorrindo do outro lado.

Lorelei: _Como poderia esquecer o dia em que Julian Solo passou na minha pequena cidadezinha, Lyon?! _– falou animada, e se Posêidon não à cortasse, teria se iniciado um longo falatório...

Posêidon: Gostaria de acompanhar a mim e à alguns amigos na festa de aniversário de uma amiga? – foi direto, e no tom meio tremido da voz da jovem, percebeu que ficara surpresa com a resposta.

Lorelei: _Sé... Sério, Julian? Será uma honra! Onde que é?! _– perguntou animada.

Posêidon: No extremo norte da Europa... Amanhã, vou pedir que um helicóptero vá te pegar em Lyon e te trazer para a Grécia. – disse e sorriu. Ouviu a francesa despedir-se dele e pensou em quem mais poderia chamar, quando um criado apareceu dizendo-lhe que uma jovem desejava falar-lhe.

Levantou-se e pediu que o criado a trouxesse.

Pela porta de carvalho, entrou uma jovem alta, de cabelos vermelho-sangue até aos joelho, lisos com algumas ondulações, a franja teimando em cair no olho esquerdo, olhos felinos e misteriosos, bicolores, o direito âmbar e o esquerdo, preto, orelhas ligeiramente pontudas, muito branca, a pele muito suave e com um leve cheiro a canela, corpo sensual, seios fartos, cintura fina, quadris proporcionais e coxas grossas. Usava óculos, autêntico Ray Ban com armação retangular e fina, de um tom negro avermelhado, contrastando de forma encantadora, usava um kimono branco com detalhes em vermelho sangue e preto até metade da coxa, com um grande decote em que se via um top vermelho-sangue com o obi (N/A: Faixa que prende o Kimono) preto com pequenos detalhes em vermelho-sangue, unhas pintadas de preto, lábios apenas com um brilho e os olhos pintados de preto. Parecia uma perigosa caçadora.

Posêidon: Helena! Como é bom vê-la! – disse abrindo um enorme sorriso, rezando mais ainda que jamais, em tempo algum, em futuro algum, Anfitrite descobrisse tantos acontecimentos.

Helena: Igualmente. – disse com um leve sorriso nos lábios, estendendo a mão para Julian, que a pegou e curvando-se para a frente, deu um suave beijo num gesto de cavalheirismo.

Posêidon: O que a trás até minha humilde casa? – perguntou com ironia, apontando o sofá para Helena sentar-se.

Helena: Um passarinho amarelo me contou que você ia numa festa de uma amiga. Gostaria de saber se podia ir. – falou sorrindo. – (pensando) Por favor, diz que sim, diz que sim!! – pensou desesperada.

Posêidon: (pensando) Passarinho amarelo? Será que a Tétis andou abrindo o bico pra algumas amigas e colegas minhas só pra me irritar? – pensou o deus com uma leve veia pulsando na testa. – (falando) Claro que pode! Mas antes, me responda uma coisa: esse passarinho amarelo por algum acaso se chama Tétis? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

Helena: Isso mesmo! – respondeu prontamente estranhando o magnata das exportações sobre o mar ficar tão sério de repente.

Posêidon: (pensando) Tétis ainda vai conhecer o Tártaro do meu irmão e ninguém, nem mesmo a minha sobrinha, a tira de lá. – pensou friamente. – (falando) Pois bem, irei amanhã com mais alguns amigos, amanhã à tarde. Gostaria de passar a noite aqui, Helena? – perguntou levantando-se e fazendo menção de chamar um criado.

Helena: Não, não precisa! Já cuidei para me hospedar num hotel que tem aqui perto, amanhã eu venho por volta das duas horas da tarde. Está bom assim? – disse levantando-se rapidamente, indagando ao grego que assentiu e acompanhou-a até a porta.

Posêidon: Até amanhã, Helena! – falou acenando para a jovem que sumia em meio ao gigantesco jardim da parte dianteira da casa, que respondia ao aceno freneticamente, até que saiu pelos enormes portões de aço inoxidável e azul-marinho, com o tridente em dourado decorando-o, metade de cada lado.

O deus voltou a entrar, já ia afastar-se para a sala onde estava anteriormente, mas ouviu baterem à porta. Poucas pessoas tinham permissão de ir até a porta de entrada sem a sua conscientização antes. Abriu a porta e viu uma mulher com orelhas longas e pontudas, pernas longas com as coxas grossas, quadril avantajado, a cintura fina, o busto  
avantajado, os olhos pequenos e dourados com cílios longos, nariz pequeno e delicado, boca carnuda, usando maquiagem forte, ressaltando seus olhos dourados com lápis preto e rímel, mãos pequenas e delicadas, com unhas compridas e fortes, ou melhor, garra, cabelos azuis com pontas vermelhas de vários tons, como uma chama viva, e repicado na parte do rosto, lisos e longos. Usava uma baby-look vermelho-vinho, com calça jeans preto bem comprida e rasgada nos joelhos.

Posêidon: Myu! – falou surpreendendo-se com a chegada da advogada, não a esperava.

Myu: Ué, Julian. Já se esqueceu que tínhamos combinado que eu viria hoje para verificar algumas contas que surgiram durante a sua jornada para ajudar as vítimas das grandes enchentes que ocorreram? – perguntou, estranhando a surpresa do grego.

Posêidon: É que... Não me lembrava disso! – disse dando passagem para a advogada entrar. Estava visivelmente nervoso, tinha outras coisas para tratar, e se bem conhecia **alguns **Marinas, estes logo iriam dar um pulo em sua mansão para verem se faturavam alguma coisa na cozinha.

Myu: Cheguei em má hora, senhor? – perguntou calma, olhando o grego nos olhos.

Posêidon: Não exatamente, é que eu me esqueci completamente disso depois que chegou o convite para o aniversário de uma amiga, e pretendo ir com um mês de antecedência, para ajudar na preparação da festa surpresa! – falou passando a mão nervosamente nos cabelos azul-celeste.

Myu: Ah. – falou meio desanimada. Não imaginara que fosse atrapalhar os preparativos do amigo.

Um centelha de idéia passou pela cabeça do deus.

Posêidon: Myu, gostaria de ir comigo e com mais alguns amigos para essa festa? Seria muito bom ter você por lá! – falou animado, enquanto ouvia a porta de entrada ser aberta e vozes eufóricas encherem as silenciosas paredes da mansão.

Myu: Mas, mina filha Sakura... – começou, não imaginava que receberia um convite daqueles.

Posêidon: Ela pode ir junto. Afinal, vocês duas merecem umas férias! – falou sarcástico, enquanto olhava por cima de seu ombro os sete Generais Marinas, Tétis e Caroline invadirem a sala.

Myu: Não recusarei o pedido. – falou sorrindo amável. – Agora, senhor Julian, preciso ir, Posso vir aqui amanhã a tarde, tudo bem?

Posêidon: Ótimo! – disse acompanhando a advogada até a porta, prevenindo-se de tomar o devido cuidado para que um certo geminiano de nome Kanon não visse os atributos da advogada.

Kanon: Viram só que mulher? – falou com um sorriso perverso no rosto.

Io: Você não muda... – afirmou suspirando e balançando a cabeça (N/A: Sabiam que na Mitologia Grega, Io era uma mulher muito bela que chamou a atenção de Zeus? O.ô).

Tétis: Deixa, vamos logo que temos que arrumar nossas malas! – falou animada, empurrando os Generais Marinas para o andar de cima.

Bian: Mas a gente nem jantou ainda! – falou exasperado, tentando virar-se e descer as escadas, mas Caroline resolveu ajudar Tétis na missão de fazê-los arrumarem as malas.

Caroline: Jantar?! Bian, ainda são quatro horas! O máximo que você vai tomar é o chá das cinco daqui à uma hora! – falou com uma veia pulsando na testa, empurrando o Marina escada acima.

Bian: Mas eu to com fome! – disse tentando desvencilhar-se das mãos da pupila de Sorento, mas em vão.

Caroline: Só come depois que arrumar sua mala! E vai logo pro seu quarto antes que eu me irrite de verdade! – disse apontando um dos dedos em riste para o General, enquanto descia uma flauta transversal pela manga da camiseta.

Bian ao ver o instrumento musical e ameaça a sua vida, saiu correndo em disparada para o seu quarto.

Tétis: Tem hora que você me assusta, Caroline. – falou temendo que Caroline resolvesse tocar só para ela, empurrando os restantes dos Generais para seus quartos e indo para o próprio.


	5. Convites III

Respondendo: Respondendo:

**Sesshoumaru,youkai: **Claro que gostei! Ele até já tá dando as caras nesse capítulo! n.n

**Krika Haruno: **Pois é, ainda bem MESMO! E esses convites do Julian estão só começando...

**Carol Coldibelli: **Olha, tudo que tenho a fazer é concordar com você... u.u''''

Quanto aos demais, minhas desculpas por no capítulo anterior, ter trocado! Mil desculpas!

Olha,ainda tem gente livre:

GD: Vagas esgotadas

GM: Kasa livre, mas esqueçam-no, tenho planinhos do mal pra ele! ò.ó

CD: Shion e Aldebaran livre

Mulheres: Athena, June, Freya e Tétis livre

E como eu vou viajar de sábado pra Domingo, umas seis da matina, lá pra Sampa, vocês terão ainda duas semanas pra me fazerem fechar essas fichas! Mas se não tiver fechado quando eu voltar, tudo bem, eu armo originais e ponto final!

E agora, com licencinha, quero escrever mais um de Mansão Heinstein pra poder escrever os das fics normais a mão durante a viagem, afinal, vou ficar DOZE HORAS sentada no carro... (Tão pensando o quê? De Goiânia pra Sampa é muito chão... u.u'''')

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e companhia pertence a Masami Kurumada. Créditos das fics de Ficha para Pisces Luna.**

O Aniversário de Hilda

**Capítulo 3:**

**Convites III**

Valhalla, Asgard

Freya andava cautelosa. Já tinha despachado alguns mensageiros com os convites, mas ainda faltavam alguns para enviar, e como seria uma festa surpresa para sua amada irmã, tinha que ter cuidado para que Hilda não descobrisse. Ao cruzar o salão de entrada, encontrou um mensageiro já preparado para partir para a Floresta das Sombras. Estendeu o envelope fechado a cera com o selo de Valhalla, a espada Balmung. O mensageiro pegou o envelope.

Freya: Entregue as mãos de Alyna Rosewest, a princesa do povo Elfo da Floresta das Sombras. – explicou em tom baixo. O mensageiro fez uma reverência e subiu no cavalo, saindo em disparada pelo tapete de neve.

Freya deu um suspiro aliviado. Um convite a menos com que se preocupar... Ao virar-se para voltar ao palácio quase saiu rolando escada abaixo, tamanho susto levou. Hilda estava a sua frente, olhando-a com doçura.

Hilda: Olá, querida irmã. Enviando mensagem à quem? – perguntou com sua voz calma e aveludada, com os olhos azul-gelo claro sempre serenos... Mas de tal forma, que deixaram a loira nervosa... Até demais.

Freya: Ah! Mensagem para Alyna! Estou com saudades, estava perguntando se estava tudo bem, se ela tinha novidades... – falou apressada, tentando não suar frio, o que se mostrava uma difícil tarefa...

Hilda: Bem, enquanto espera a resposta, porque não vamos tomar um chá, querida? – perguntou sorrindo amável.

Freya: Sim. – respondeu, vendo a irmã já ir entrando no palácio, e suspirando por ter sido rápida o bastante para pensar em algo. – (pensando) Por favor, Odin, me perdoe por mentir para a minha irmã, mas foi por uma boa causa. – pediu ao Deus, entrando no Valhalla.

Sala de Chá, Valhalla

Hilda provava de um delicioso chá de hortelã, enquanto Freya preferia um de erva-doce, quando uma criada apareceu.

Criada: Com licenças, minhas senhoras. Uma jovem de nome Ishitar Verensk diz conhecê-las... Trago-a aqui? – perguntou fazendo uma reverência.

Hilda: Por favor. – pediu afável, vendo a criada sair e voltar com uma jovem de cerca um e setenta e um de altura, belo corpo nada exagerado, pele morena, cabelos negros, longos e lisos e olhos cor de âmbar, franja lateral, lábios carnudos e com gloss, uma pintinha no lábio superior esquerdo e uma tatuagem de asas no pescoço. Hilda levantou-se e foi abraçar a amiga.

Ishitar: Olá, Hilda! Há quanto tempo! – falou abraçando a representante de Odin fortemente.

Hilda: Eu concordo. Você devia aparecer mais! – falou soltando a amiga, dando lugar para Freya abraçar Ishitar.

Freya: Vai ficar quanto tempo? – perguntou torcendo que ela ficasse para o aniversário de sua irmã.

Ishitar: Ah, não sei... – falou, pensativa. Lembrava que o aniversário de Hilda seria em breve, mas não sabia se ficava. Ao ver o olhar suplicante de Freya, decidiu ficar. – Ah... Acho que cerca de um mês, se não for muito incômodo! – apressou-se em falar, balançando as mãos.

Hilda: incômodo nenhum. Agora, venha. Vou providenciar um dos melhores quartos para você. – falou puxando Ishitar pela mão para fora da sala de

chá, deixando Freya sozinha.

Freya: Ufa! Assim, não preciso mandar convite para a Áustria... – falou suspirando, saindo da sala.

Ao invés de ir para a direção que Hilda e Ishitar tinham seguido, foi para o outro lado, dirigindo-se para a estufa (N/A: Sim, tem estufa no Valhalla, afinal, num palácio, é necessário criar-se flores belíssimas para decorar corredores, salas, etc.). Foi até a única árvore da estufa, uma aveleira, com as folhas mudando de cor. Precisava ver se estava tudo bem com a árvore, como prometera a amiga. Estava tão distraída, que não percebeu que alguém se aproximara... Percebeu somente quando falaram um BU e deu um berro de susto (N/A: Vixi, eu gosto de fazer a Freya levar susto... u.u'''').

Ao virar-se, deparou-se com uma adolescente de 15 anos, cerca de um e vinte e dois de altura, cabelos verdes brilhantes, como que com purpurina verde clara, até a curva do pescoço, olhos castanhos desbotados, quase brancos, usando roupas como se fosse uma amazona, calça marrom e collant verde musgo, com sandálias verde folha.

Freya: Crania! – falou, enquanto era abraçada pela jovem.

Crania: Pois é, amiga! Eu não podia faltar no aniversário da Hilda! Além do mais, o Kiki me disse que Athena e Posêidon viriam, então, vou aproveitar pra dar uma lição no homem-marinho! – falou com os olhos em chamas. Uma gotinha escorreu na testa de Freya, Crania ainda guardava rancor dos acontecimentos de dois anos atrás.

Freya: Está bem, Crania... Agora, vamos, você deve estar cansada. – falou fazendo menção de entrar no palácio, mas parou ao ver a amiga subir na árvore, abraçando alguns galhos.

Crania: Vai indo, Freya... Quero matar a saudade da minha linda aveleira! – falou fazendo voz manhosa, sentando entre os galhos.

Freya afirmou, entrando no palácio.

**Em algum ponto de Asgard...**

O "rapaz" de longos cabelos pretos, abaixo da cintura, olhos prateados com uma expressão indiferente, sobrancelhas finas negras, um corpo definido, ombros largos, pele branca como a neve, no pescoço, um cordão com um belo molho de sete chaves, cravejada de jóias, usando uma blusa larga meia manga azul claro, uma calça comprida de pano azul escuro, botas de frio antigas, observava da mureta de pedra da varanda em que se encontrava a tão bela Asgard do alto. Era uma visão privilegiada, e ele sabia disso. Vigiava a sua amada terra, que jurara proteger há tanto tempo... Uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros, batendo na cintura, com belíssimos olhos azul-gelo, usando um longo vestido azul gelo escuro, com um casaco azul acinzentado.

Frigga: O que está olhando, Teruo? As florestas, os animais, as montanhas ou... Valhalla? – falou dando um sorriso nada inocente. Desde que Teruo voltava, já que sua presença para Hilda já não era necessária pelo fato de os Guerreiros Deuses terem voltado à vida, reparara que estava calado... Mais que de costume, claro. E o sorriso da deusa só aumentou ao reparar que seu tão fiel guerreiro e protetor atrapalhar-se com o que falara.

Teruo: O que está insinuando, grande Frigga? – falou não desviando o olhar do horizonte, ou melhor, de Valhalla, sentindo que a face estava vermelha...

Frigga: Que gostaria de ir lá no Aniversário de Hilda, que está próximo... – falou balançando uma das mãos.

Teruo: Minhas obrigações com a senhora são maiores. – falou sério.

Frigga: Bem que eu queria que você ficasse aqui, me fazendo companhia, mas meu superior – Odin –, quer porque quer que você vá ao aniversário dela e lhe faça companhia... Não me pergunte porque, nem eu sei... – completou balançando a mesma mão displicentemente.

Teruo não soube o que falar. As palavras simplesmente sumiram. Poderia rever Hilda após tanto tempo... Queria gritar, pular, correr, enfim, dar uma de autêntico apaixonado, mas seus membros não lhe obedeciam, seu cérebro sequer conseguia formar uma única palavra.


	6. Convites IV

**Respondendo:**

**Sessoumaru,Youkai:** Sim, ele apareceu! Que bom que gostou! Pois é Frigga sabe como as coisas são! xD Minha viagem foi ótima (Voltei com uma caixa cheia de mangas e cinco jogos xD) e fico feliz que esteja gostando de Flautista! Só que eu não vi seu comentário lá...

**Carol Coldibeli:** Que bom que está gostando! Pois é, são fofos demais...

**Krika Haruno:** Vai começar logo sim! No capítulo seis, começa... (talvez até no cinco xD) Que bom que gostou das capas! Deram trabalho pra fazer (E ainda estou fazendo os desenhos de capa, hein? xD) Baile na Mansão foi atualizada, viu?

**Paty-kon-chan:** Nem se fala como é chiclete! xD Fico feliz que tenha gostado!

**Lune Kuruta:** Com certeza tem que ter paciência... u.u'''' Eu nem ligo, to acostumada a viajar... Vixi, seu pai deve ser terrível no volante! xD A Freiya leu seu comentário e quase chorou, se você não tivesse completado, pobres dos meus ouvidos! xD Sabe que eu não sei o que é mais verdade? (também apanha)

**Lilly Angel88:** Com certeza! xD É mal de família, pois Zeus também é assim! xD Deu trabalho escrever as cenas dela indo mandar os convites... Hilda tinha que aparecer! xD Que bom que está gostando, cá está a continuação.

**Novos Pares:**

**Deanera/Deanera Torres de Paula: Shion**

**Tenshiaburame/Raimund Ichigo: Tétis**

**Sesshoumaru,youkai/Andrew Vontege: June**

**Sesshoumaru,youkai/Elliot Saverne Stenescon: Athena**

**Sesshomaru,youkai/Yamato Laviet: Freiya**

**Tenshiaburame/Dália Gunnar: Kasa**

**Tenshiaburame/Mikaela Letha/Megan: Aldebaran**

**MIL PERDÕES, SESSHI!**

**Eu queria ter colocado ontem, mas não consegui terminar a tempo! Por isso, esse aqui é mais comprido, pra compensar! E no próximo, termino de mostrar os personagens para então ir para acontecimentos somente em Asgard! xD**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, e nem os seus personagens. Quanto aos originais, alguns me pertencem, outros, peças permissão dos autores! Créditos das fics de Fichas para Pisces Luna.**

**O Aniversário de Hilda**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Convites IV**

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia**

Athena andava para todo lado. Estava esperando seu avião que enviara até o Brasil, buscar algumas amigas que levaria para o baile chegar. Estava assim, sendo observada por Hachiko, até que Shion apareceu e perguntou-lhe se conhecia uma tal de Anna Katerina Rozamond.

Athena: Conheço sim. Por que?

Shion: Ela está esperando-a no salão de entrada. – disse saindo, enquanto Athena dirigia-se ao salão de entrada.

Viu uma jovem parada no meio do salão. Tinha os cabelos totalmente negros, com algumas mechas prateadas, compridos, quase no chão, presos num alto rabo-de-cavalo, olhos felinos e misteriosos, parecido com o de um gato, âmbar, orelhas pontudas e umas belas asas negras, abaixadas como se nada a preocupasse, era muito branca, uma pele suave com cheiro à canela e corpo sensual, seios fartos, cintura fina, quadris proporcionais, coxas grossas. Usava um vestido que mais parecia ser um corpete e uma mini-saia, preto com detalhes em vermelho, botas de cano alto com salto agulha negras, luvas de rede sem dedos, longas unhas pintadas de preto, sombra negra nos olhos e batom esbranquiçado.

Athena: Anna? – a jovem virou-se para a deusa. – Olá! – disse abraçando a amiga.

Anna: Que saudade! – disse comum sorriso gentil.

Athena: O que a trouxe aqui? – perguntou amável, soltando do abraço, contemplando os olhos âmbar da amiga.

Anna: Uma visita, oras. Queria te ver. – disse sorrindo.

As duas começaram a andar, enquanto colocavam as novidade em dia.

Athena: Anna... Uma amiga minha vai fazer aniversário. Quer ir comigo?! – disse com os olhos brilhando, com cara de cachorro sem dono.

Anna: Ah... Bem... – diz com uma gota escorrendo. Não sabia o que dizer. – Quem mais vai?! – perguntou, finalmente.

Athena: Sabia que ia aceitar! – diz abraçando Anna com força. – Só mais "algumas" amigas e os cavaleiros de Ouro! – disse com cara de inocente.

Mais uma gota escorreu pela fronte de Anna, que de alguma forma, sabia que estava entrando numa furada...

Anna: Hã, agora eu preciso ir, Saori... Quando for para o aniversário, sabe como me chamar. – Fez uma reverência e saiu rapidamente. Athena acenou para a amiga, suspirando.

Athena: Agora, é só esperar... – suspirou, pensando que seria somente aquilo, mas lembrou-se de algo, de uma amiga que morava não muito longe do Santuário, por segurança. – Shion, estou indo ver a Guinevere! – gritou para dentro do templo, saindo e começando a descer as escadas.

Shion mal teve tempo de responder, pois a deusa adolescente já chegava em Peixes quando chegou ao salão de entrada.

Athena já saíra do Santuário, sozinha, apesar de os cavaleiros irem contra a idéia. Andou um pouco chegando à uma casa ate que simples um pouco além de Rodório, decorada com estátuas de mármore negro na entrada. Tinha várias janelas na frente, e um vasto jardim separava o portão de entrada da casa. Quase que imediatamente, o porteiro veio atender a deusa.

Athena: Olá. Guinevere Hytner está? – perguntou com um doce sorriso.

Porteiro: A senhorita Hytner está sim. Quem deseja falar-lhe? – perguntou com educação.

Athena: Saori Kido. – passou-lhe o nome de empresária rica japonesa. Viu que o porteiro atrapalhou-se e imediatamente foi até o interfone, falando com alguém rapidamente.

Porteiro: Muito bem, senhorita. Por favor, me acompanhe. – disse abrindo o portão, fechando-o assim que Athena entrou, conduzindo-a até a casa. Ao entrar, conduziu-a até uma sala espaçosa, decorada num estilo antigo. Numa poltrona de veludo vermelho, uma jovem estava sentada, observando o fogo na lareira. Tinha olhos pequenos e de cor azul claro misturando com um cinza claro, boca pequena e vermelha, cabelos curtos na altura do ombro, repicados, com uma mecha caindo em um de seus olhos, vermelho vivo, as pontas, um azul bem claro, pernas longas com pele clara, poucas sardas na maçã do rosto. Usava um corpete negro amarrado com uma fita roxa, uma saia de couro nos joelhos também preta, várias pulseiras de couro e braceletes, anéis de prata, botas de cano alto ate os joelhos e salto agulha, igualmente pretas, uma gargantilha de couro que mais parecia uma coleira, com espinhos ao redor. Os olhos estavam delineados de preto com sombra branca.

Athena: Olá, Guinevere! – falou feliz, andando até a amiga, que levantou-se, colocando um papel junto de um envelope em cima da poltrona.

Guinevere: Athena! Que surpresa! O que a trás à minha casa? – diz com uma bela voz, porém inexpressiva, com uma expressão calma e gentil.

Athena: Gostaria de convidá-la para a festa de aniversário de uma amiga minha, Hilda. Aviso desde já que é um lugar extremamente frio! – disse rápido ao ver a expressão de surpresa de Guinevere.

Guinevere: Mesmo que você não viesse me chamar, nós nos encontraríamos em Asgard, Athena... Também fui convidada! – disse sorrindo de forma gentil. – Meu pai e o pai de Hilda eram amigos, mas nunca cheguei a conhecê-la... – disse serena e tranqüila.

Athena: Que ótima notícia! Então, quando eu for, você vai junto! – disse dando um sorriso do tamanho da lua, felicíssima. Viu Guinevere afirmar com um movimento de cabeça. De repente, a deusa ficou séria. Shion lhe chamava por cosmo. – _Sim Shion?_

Shion: _O avião com suas amigas chegou, Athena. _– respondeu o Grande Mestre, parecendo preocupado.

Athena: Guinevere, tenho que ir. Shion acabou de me dizer por cosmo que mais algumas amigas que eu convidei chegaram. Espero você amanhã em meu Santuário amanhã de manhã! – disse sorrindo, abraçando a amiga. Após o abraço, Guinevere acompanhou-a até o portão, acenando em despedida da deusa, que começou a correr em direção ao Santuário assim que viu-se na rua.

Ao chegar no Santuário, a deusa via um rebuliço na entrada da primeira casa.

Athena: Ei ei ei! – começou, irritada, dando um basta na discussão que havia. – O que está acontecendo aqui?! – perguntou, claramente irritada. Havia quatro pessoas, obviamente, o alvo das discussões de guardas, cavaleiros e amazonas. Uma delas, uma jovem de cerca dezenove anos, olhava assustada para o seu redor. Tinha cabelos longos e encaracolados, cor de trigo, quase castanho, os olhos negros, e pele, pouco bronzeada, mas não de um modo exagerado, um corpo esguio, bem definido e forte. Usava um tipo de vestido curto e amarronzado, um colar enfeitado de penas coloridas e uma pulseira de flores pequenas, de cor amarelada. Ao lado dela, uma de cerca vinte e dois anos, pelo menos aparentemente, de longos cabelos vermelhos e lisos, um pouco abaixo da cintura, olhos e sobrancelhas igualmente vermelhos, porém, os olhos um pouco mais escuros, pele alva como o mármore, seios médios, redondos e firmes, cintura pequena, coxas não muito grandes, o corpo distribuído de forma proporcional. Usava um vestido provocante e sensual, todo vermelho com um generoso decote em "V", longo com uma abertura até a coxa. Ao lado dela, um rapaz alto, aparentemente dezoito anos, de cabelos totalmente negros, curtos, um pouco rebeldes, olhos âmbar, rosto um pouco feminino, mas não muito, um corpo lindo com músculos não muito acentuados, orelhas um pouco pontudas, uma com três brincos. Usava uma regata branca com um corte na gola, com um cordão cruzado nesse "rasgo", um colete negro todo aberto, com corrente e broches de prata, uma calça de couro negro com correntes e um tipo de luva até os cotovelos, branca, presa somente no dedo médio. Tinha uma expressão excêntrica, um tanto arrogante e safada. Atrás de todos, uma jovem de aparentemente vinte anos, não muito alta, cabelos longos e negros, com um brilho opaco, batendo na cintura, olhos negros cm uma chama tremulando no fundo, melancólicos e tristes, corpo com muitas curvas, seios fartos, pele branquíssima, parecia papel, macia como uma pétala de rosa, com um forte perfume de Dama-da-Noite, dedos longos e finos, longas unhas negras, mãos ágeis, pernas longas e bem definidas, pés leves. Usava um manto negro até os calcanhares, com uma faixa roxa nas mangas e na barra, e linhas com pérolas brancas e negras penduradas nos cabelos, com um colar de safiras no pescoço, um laço de cetim azul-marinho na cintura e anéis de prata. Tinha uma expressão melancólica.

Shina: Athena, eles queriam subir até o Décimo Terceiro Templo, alegando serem "amigos de Athena"! – disse a amazona de prata, por debaixo da máscara, claramente irritada.

Athena: Primeiramente, Shina: Eu bani as máscaras das amazonas, lembra-se? Em segundo, sim, eles são meus amigos sim! Carya – apontou para a primeira, que parecia assustada –, Arawn – apontou para a que usava o vestido provocante –, Kain – apontou para o rapaz – e Mikaela! – a que estava atrás de todos veio para frente ao ouvir seu nome. – Chamei-os por que os convidei para irem comigo ao aniversário da Hilda! E o Kain também estava fazendo o vestido que eu vou usar! – disse irritada a deusa, dando um basta na discussão. Todos se dispersaram, e Shina, contra a vontade, tirou a máscara, indo para a Vila das Amazonas. – Me desculpem por isso! Shina não gosta de estranhos... Leva sua tarefa de proteger ao Santuário em tempos de paz tão à sério que chega a me irritar! – disse sorrindo de forma aconchegante para os amigos.

Carya: Tudo bem, Athena... – disse a jovem, assustada. Athena, percebendo que ela ainda estava em choque por causa da amazona, aproximou-se e a abraçou.

Athena: Calma, pequena Dríade. Shina é um pouco grossa, mas somente com quem não conhece. Hilda e Freiya são b em diferentes... Tenho certeza que vai gostar delas! – disse sorrindo, vendo que a ninfa acalmou-se e abriu um enorme sorriso, animado e alegre. – E você, Arawn? Shina também a traumatizou? – perguntou ironicamente, vendo que ela estava com um sorriso igualmente irônico.

Arawn: Não, foi sorte a dela, você ter chegado antes que eu soltasse uma cruel com ela! – disse rindo de forma irônica.

Athena: Shina não é como qualquer uma ou um que você tenha conhecido, Arawn... Mas fico feliz que tenha vindo! – disse carinhosa, abraçando a amiga, que abraçou-a de forma igualmente carinhosa. – E então, Kain? O meu vestido ficou pronto?! – disse feliz, agora sendo a patricinha Saori Kido, totalmente doidivana.

Kain: Sim, precisa somente de alguns ajustes para o seu número... Ainda bem, não agüento mais ver você com esses vestidos tão fora de moda! – disse de forma alegre, fazendo um comentário desnecessário, tendo como resposta um belo tapa na bochecha.

Athena: Sorte a sua eu não estar usando o cosmo... – disse com uma veia pulsando na testa.

Kain: Desculpa! Eu tava só brincando! – disse um pouco sem-jeito, acariciando o rosto no lugar acertado, onde estava vermelho.

Athena: Mikaela? – chamou a jovem que parecia alienada.

Mikaela: Hã? Ah, olá, Athena. – disse de forma robótica, sem esboçar um sorriso.

Athena: Fico feliz que tenha aceitado o meu convite. Estou roubando uma das servas de minha prima, mas acho que ela não vai se importar se for temporário... – disse abrindo um enorme sorriso, fazendo sinal para que a seguissem, subindo as escadas em direção à casa de Áries.

Arawn: Ah, Athena... Eu aceito o seu convite, mas... Prefiro ir com meus próprios meios... Nos vemos na festa! – disse acenando, saindo do santuário, meio que rebolando.

Athena: Ela não muda... – murmurou, irritada.

Quando estavam na segunda casa, a casa de Touro, acabaram encontrando Aldebaran andando com Kanon. Provavelmente, iam até o Caverna das Ninfas (N/A: Bar que tem no Rodório, de criação minha. Na minha fic Doce Vampira, palco de uma briga entre Máscara e Milo! Vai aparecer em mais fics minhas, tenham certeza!), beber e jogar conversa fora, provavelmente.

Aldebaran: Olá Athena. E quem são as jovens que a acompanham? – diz educado, olhando mais atentamente para as duas, mas para Mikaela com mais intensidade. A forma como ela estava vestida era um tanto... Estranha, mas a deixava linda. Por alguma razão ela era familiar.

Athena: São Carya e Mikaela. Carya, Mikaela, este é Aldebaran, cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro.

Aldebaran: É um prazer conhecê-las. – disse educado, fazendo uma reverência às três, com um enorme e aconchegante sorriso, fazendo Mikaela quase chegar ao ponto de sorrir, apenas quase, fazendo a deusa ficar decepcionada.

Athena: (pensando) Essa aí tem a minha idade de deusa, praticamente, e nunca sorriu... Quando alguém vai fazê-la sorrir?! Digam-me, Moiras: QUANDO?! – exclamou Athena em pensamento.

Aldebaran percebeu que ela quase sorrira, mas não. Sentiu-se decepcionado por não conseguir fazê-lo, mas logo a decepção foi substituída por determinação! Estava disposto à fazê-la sorrir antes que nunca mais se vissem, ou seja, depois do aniversário de Hilda!

Athena: Vamos? – perguntou aos amigos, que afirmaram e seguiram-na.

**Mansão Solo, Grécia**

Todos já estavam jantando, com as típicas discussões que sempre tem entre os homens daquela casa... Kanon enchendo a paciência de Bian, que respondia com a língua afiada, Sorento um mestre coruja, Khrisna sempre todo zen, sendo vítima das tirações de sarro de Iô, Kasa e Julian, e cabia à quem tentar apaziguar essa guerra familiar? A Tétis e Caroline. Enfim, estava tudo "normal" entre eles...

Tétis: Parem, pelo amor de Zeus! Eu tô com dor de cabeça dessas brigas! – dizia, em vão, tentando parar com tudo aquilo. Levantou-se quando ouviu baterem à porta, sendo a única a conseguir em meio ao fogo cruzado de palavras.

Abriu a porta, deparando-se com três pessoas, um rapaz, que conhecia de vista, e duas jovens. O rapaz era amigo de Julian, Raimund Ichigo, além de amigo, dono de uma empresa que construía aviões e navios. Era alemão, se ela não se enganava. Era alto, tinha cabelos cinza-azulado nos ombros, encaracolados, olhos cinzentos e nebulosos, meio puxados, e apesar de usar um terno negro risca de giz cinza, percebia-se que possuía um corpo musculoso. Trazia uma expressão inteligente. A outra jovem, tinha a impressão de conhecê-la... Aparentava dezoito anos e era alta, aparentemente um e setenta. Tinha longos cor de rosa escuro, com várias mechas mais claras, pele bem branquinha, olhos grandes e brilhantes da cor azul e ao redor da pupila, vermelho, seios fartos, pernas longas e torneadas. Usava uma mini saia jeans negra, um corpete negro com fita lilás, coturnos até o meio da perna e um sobretudo até os joelhos negro. Ao lado dela, uma jovem não muito alta, de aparentemente vinte e três anos, cabelos ruivos e cacheados, penteados de lado, olhos cor demel, lábios finos e delicados, nariz arrebitado, com umas poucas sardas no nariz, seios médios e quadris pequenos, cintura não exatamente fina, mas também não tinha barriga. Usava um casaco preto, calça larga com muitos bolsos cinza, camiseta de botões justa e branca, luvas cinzas e tênis Rainha preto e branco. Estava sorridente.

Raimund: Olá... Julian está? – perguntou olhando atentamente para o corpo da comandante Marina.

Tétis: Sim, está... Mas quem são vocês? – perguntou desconfiada para as duas jovens.

Ariel: Eu sou Ariel Winits. Minha mãe é amiga de Julian. – disse doce, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar a loira.

Tétis: Muito prazer. Meu nome é Tétis, sou assistente do Julian. – disse sorrindo amável. – E você, é...

Keli: Keli Camron, sou amiga de infância do Julian. Ele ligou pra mim e me chamou pra fazer uma visita. – disse sorridente, de forma otimista.

Tétis: Prazer. Bem, venham comigo, vou levá-los até o Julian, mas aviso desde já, não se assustem com o que virem. – disse levando-os para a sala de Jantar. Ao entrar, era possível falar para Tétis que era melhor fechar a boca ou entrava mosquito, pois todos se encontravam conversando de forma amistosa, como se cinco minutos atrás não fosse uma tremenda guerra. Julian levantou-se para cumprimentar os amigos, sob o olhar pasmo de Tétis que foi falar com Caroline. – O que você fez que eles acalmaram? – perguntou num sussurro, vendo o sorriso vitorioso da pupila de Sorento.

Caroline: Ora, você sabe como eles morrem de medo da minha flauta e da minha pistola... – disse um tanto irônica, com o sorriso aumentando.

Tétis balançou a cabeça, sentando-se no lugar que tinha abandonado alguns minutos atrás.

Posêidon: E então, Raimund?! Aceita meu convite?! – diz animado, vendo o alemão concordar. – Keli! Que surpresa! – disse abraçando a amiga. – O que a trás aqui?

Keli: Estava com saudades! Meu novo livro foi lançado, e agora vou tirar um mês para descansar! – disse continuando sorridente.

Posêidon: Então, aproveitando que vai descansar por um mês, gostaria de ir comigo e mais alguns amigos e amigas ao aniversário de uma velha amiga minha, Hilda? – disse animado, abraçando-a pelos ombros. Keli afirmou com um movimento de cabeça. – Maravilha! – exclamou animado. – Ariel, há quanto tempo! E seus pais, como andam?! – perguntou abraçando-a.

Ariel: Muito bem. Minha mãe me disse sobre o aniversário da Hilda, e me pediu pra vir aqui e perguntar-lhe se tudo bem eu ir com você. – disse amável.

Posêidon: Que pergunta! Óbvio que sim! Agora, que tal os três se juntarem à mim e aos meus amigos e jantarem conosco?! – perguntou sorrindo, indo para atrás do trio, colocando um braço nos ombros de Raimund e outro no de Keli, ficando Ariel entre os dois. Os três afirmaram. – Ótimo! – dizendo isso, chamou um criado e pediu que colocassem mais três pratos e conjuntos de talheres na mesa.


	7. Convites V

**Respondendo:**

**Serenity Tsuke: Pois é, que idéia foi essa? (tijolo atinge Tenshi) Ai... Agora sim, já me jogaram tudo... X.X**

**Carol: Pois é... Amizades ao longo da vida de deusa... xD Fora o fato de ser uma empresária bem influente... FIcou Ambíguo? o.ô Tenshi é tão anta que não reparou... (Outro tijolo atinge Tenshi) Ai, minha cabeça...**

**Chibi Psique: Pobre Orpheu! Ser confundido com cachorro... ninguém merece... Pois é, Cay apareceu! E as outras aparecem nesse capítulo! Pois é, ainda bem! xD**

**Myu: E se alguém quiser acertar outro tijolo na Tenshi, vai se ver comigo! Ò.ó**

**Fenrir: Comigo! Ò.ó (olha feio para Myu)**

**Saga: Desde quando o Myu entrou pra equipe? o.o**

**Tenshi: Desde que você obedece a Krika em tudo e me manda direto pra outras dimensões... u.u**

**Sesshoumaru,youkai: E como anda o 5 de Cavaleiros?! xD Espero que não esteja querendo me matar pela demora... u.u**

**Deanera: O Kain foi a Anya-San quem fez. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! IDIOTA!! É isso que dá escrever correndo e revisar correndo! Mil desculpas! Mil desculpas! Mil desculpas!**

**Paty-Kon-Chan: Com certeza que vai! Tá todo mundo torcendo por ele! Muita coisa, tenha certeza... Esse povo não sossega enquanto não tem confusão.**

**Lune Kuruta: Pobre mesmo... Ela tá quase arrancando os cabelos aqui por causa dele...**

**Anfitrite: Eu mato o Posêidon! Eu mato! (planos maléficos na cabeça)**

**Tenshi: É obsessão... o.o Calma, querida! O Valhalla não vai explodir!**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, e nem os seus personagens. Quanto aos originais, alguns me pertencem, outros, peças permissão dos autores! Créditos das fics de Fichas para Pisces Luna.**

**O Aniversário de Hilda**

**Capítulo 5:**

**Convites V**

**Palácio Valhalla, Asgard**

Freiya estava em seu quarto, ao telefone (N/A: Valhalla tá chique, hein? XD), enquanto riscava mais um nome de uma lista que estava em cima da mesinha de canto.

Freiya: Ok, obrigada. – disse desanimada, colocando o fone no gancho, suspirando pesadamente em seguida, vendo qual era o próximo nome e número da lista. – Droga... Ninguém quer vir toca em Valhalla no aniversário da Hilda... Sobrou só essa tal de Rikurai Masayoshi... Masayoshi Rikurai... Sei lá! Mas será que devo confiar nessa dica do Julian? Ele tem um gosto estranho em questão de música... – disse consigo, com uma gotinha escorrendo, pensativa. – Ah! Quer saber?! Eu não tenho nada a perder mesmo... Vou chamá-la sim! – tirou o fone do gancho e começou a discar o número. O telefone tocou. Tocou. Tocou. A princesa já estava perdendo as esperanças, quando uma voz apressada atendeu do outro lado.

Voz: _Sim?!_ – ao mesmo tempo que apressada, estava calma e serena.

Freiya: Masayoshi Rikurai? – perguntou.

Rikurai: _É ela._ – disse, começando a estranhar. A não era familiar.

Freiya: Olá, meu nome é Freiya. Gostaria de contratá-la para tocar no aniversário da minha irmã em um mês. Um amigo meu, Julian Solo, me recomendou você. – disse, torcendo para que ela aceitasse.

Rikurai: _Ah, sim. Eu me lembro do Julian. Em um mês? Bem, esse mês inteiro eu to livre... Onde é?_ – perguntou preparando um papel para anotar o endereço.

Freiya: Você não vai achar sozinha... Ligue para o Julian e peça para ele trazê-la, ele também vêm. Tudo bem? – disse com as esperanças lá em cima.

Rikurai: _Ok. A senhorita poderia me desculpar agora, mas preciso desligar. Tenho uma apresentação._

Freiya: Claro, não tem problemas. Até. – disse, Rikurai respondeu um até e desligou. – Ótimo, uma preocupação à menos...

Ouviu baterem em sua porta de forma silenciosa, tão silenciosa que a princesa quase não foi capaz de ouvir. Levantou-se e abriu a porta, abrindo um enorme sorriso ao ver quem era. Um rapaz de mais ou menos vinte anos, moreno, cabelos pretos curtos e bagunçados, olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas, misteriosos, corpo definido, costas largas, músculos em desenvolvimento. Usava um pequeno cordão com um pentagrama prata como pingente, com uma blusa branca, calça negra e uma capa cinza.

Freiya: Yamato! – exclamou, abraçando o rapaz elo pescoço fortemente, tendo o abraço correspondido.

Yamato: Olá, Freiya. Vim o mais rápido que pude assim que recebi a sua mensagem. OO que aconteceu? – perguntou, preocupado.

Freiya: É que eu queria a sua ajuda pra arrumar a festa de aniversário da Hilda! Eu não estou dando conta! – disse, meio que desesperada.

Yamato: Claro que te ajudo. – disse. – O que precisa que eu faça? – disse feliz.

Freiya: Bem, eu gostaria que você até a Floresta das Sombras e confirmasse com a Alyna se ela virá no aniversário de minha irmã, e depois, se possível, fosse até as montanhas de gelo, no Templo de Skadi, entregar o convite dela. – perguntou com um olhar digno do gato de Shrek 2.

Yamto: Claro, Freiya. Sem problemas. – disse sorrindo. A princesa entregou um envelope para o amigo, que fez uma reverência e saiu, colocando o capuz da capa.

A princesa observou o amigo sair, descendo as escadarias, suspirando.

Topo das Montanhas de Gelo, Reino dos Gigantes de Gelo, Jotunheim

Uma mulher com um casaco cinza lunar, pele branca e parecendo mármore, cabelos prateados, um fino diadema de prata com diamantes adornando a fronte, olhos claros que pareciam duas luas, por baixo do casaco, um vestido meio tom de cinza lunar e lápis-lazúli, com uma malha de mirtril prateada por baixo, e na cintura, um machado prateado com runas em cinza pendurado, estava se dirigindo à um trono de ouro e prata aos fundos de um templo gelado. O chão era escorregadio e congelado, as paredes possuíam gravuras em tons de cinza-azulado, branco, azul-gelo e azul bem claro, com pequenos cristais de gelo pendurados no teto. Tinha uma expressão altiva, a face séria, como se pensasse sobre várias coisas. Sentou no trono, colocando o machado sobre as pernas. Logo em seguida, sacerdotes e sacerdotisas apareceram, ajoelhando-se perante a figura. Uma das sacerdotisas se destacava. Era alta, faltava pouco para dois metros, cabelos longos e azul-gelo, na cintura, uma franja repicada, olhos brancos, pele branca como a neve e suave, corpo bem feito. Usava um vestido cinza azulado até os joelhos, uma malha de mirtril por cima, na cintura, uma espada de um lado e um machado do outro, e um casaco por cima com plumagens, todo branco e cinza claro. Aparentava ter vinte anos.

Sacerdotisa: Grande Skadi (N/A: Deusa nórdica da colheita, do inverno e da vingança, filha do rei dos gigantes de gelo. Quando o pai foi morto, foi em busca de vingança contra os Aesir, só que lhe propuseram que seu pai se tornaria uma constelação das mais brilhantes e casar com um dos deuses, pois Skadi era violenta e forte pelo fato de ser uma giganta e os deuses não desejavam lutar contra ela. Porém, para escolher um marido, ela devia escolher vendo apenas os pés dos mesmos. Escolheu os mais limpos, julgando serem de Balder, o deus da beleza, porém, eram de Njord, o deus dos pescadores e do mar. Tem como filhos os deuses Vanir Freyr e Freyja, conhecida também como Freya), um feiticeiro acaba de passar no templo e deixar-lhe um envelope em nome da princesa Freiya. – disse estendendo um envelope à deusa.

Skadi abriu e leu a carta. Suspirou. Era um convite para o aniversário da representante de Odin, porém, não podia comparecer.

Skadi: Envie para Freiya um mensageiro dizendo-lhe que não poderei comparecer, Dália. – disse suspirando. Tinha muitas coisas com as quais se preocupar. Hell (N/A: Filha de Loki, irmã do lobo Fenrir e da serpente Jormungard, a deusa da morte) estava irritada por Freyja (N/A: Deusa nórdica do amor, da luxúria e com a capacidade de ir até o mundo do mortos) ter ido até o Niflheim (N/A: O mundo dos Mortos segundo as crenças nórdicas) e não ir falar com ela. E quando sua filha voltara, voltara com uma estranha profecia, que ela ainda não compreendera.

Dália: Mas, grande Skadi... Envie pelo menos um representante... Afinal, não sei se lembra-se da profecia que sua filha fez alguns anos atrás, para libertar Freyr do sono eterno na morte... – disse com cautela.

Skadi: Lembro-me bem, Dália. – disse a deusa, sem entender.

Dália: Bem... É uma festa de aniversário... Muitos amigos e amigas, minha senhora. Fico pensando... – abaixou o olhar, que estava extremamente frio e refletia o gelo no chão.

Skadi: Diga.

Dália: _Uma alma para Yggdrasil, e aos deuses espionar, Uma alma par Midgard e aos humanos liderar, Três almas para Niflheim e às almas libertar, Dez almas para Asgard e aos deuses cercar, Onze almas para as eternas montanhas de gelo e dar vida ao filho de Skadi e Njord, Onze almas que jamais retornarão, Onze almas que não verão mais a luz e somente a Hell conhecerão, E todos às esquecerão, como se nunca houvessem nascido. _– recitou a profecia que Freyja recitara para a mãe, com uma chama de maldade tremeluzindo nos olhos claros. (N/A: Yggdrasil: Árvore com três raízes que levavam aos mundos, Midgard ficava em volta do tronco, o mundo dos humanos. Junto à primeira raiz, que mergulhava em Asgard, ficava o Poço de Urd, vigiado pelas três deusas nórdicas do Destino, as Nornas, as deusas regam as raízes da árvore com a água do poço para preservá-la. Yggdrasill é habitada por vários animais. A segunda raiz mergulhava em Jotunheim, o mundo dos gigantes, os de gelo e os de pedra, junto a esta raiz ficava a Fonte de Mimir, cujas águas proporcionavam sabedoria a quem delas bebe; a terceira raiz mergulhava em Niflheim, junto a esta raiz ficava a Fonte de Hvergelmir que dá origem a onze rios. Em sua copa vive uma águia que tem um falcão pousado entre os seus olhos. Sob seus galhos, cabritos e veados comem dos seus brotos. A raiz que mergulha em Niflheim é roída pelo dragão Nidhogg. Ao longo desta raiz, o esquilo Ratatosk corre para cima e para baixo, levando insultos do dragão Nidhogg para a águia que vive no topo. A razão dos insultos é porque quando o dragão que vive a roer a raiz começa a prejudicar Yggdrasil, a águia voa até ele e ataca-o ferozmente; enquanto Nidhogg fica a lamber as feridas para sará-las, Yggdrasill se recupera e o ciclo recomeça.)

Skadi, pegando imediatamente o que a sacerdotisa queria dizer, abriu um maléfico sorriso e afirmou com um sinal de cabeça, falando que todos saíssem e apenas Dália permanecesse. Fez sinal para a sacerdotisa levantar e aproximar-se, sentando no apoio do trono. A deusa e Dália começaram a sussurrar, ambas com brilhos malignos nos olhos.

**Japão, Tóquio**

O ambiente era amistoso para alguns, repugnante para outros. As paredes pintadas de preto com desenhos simbólicos do mundo todo desenhados em prata; luz negra, deixando o local aconchegante e sombrio, uma pista de dança no meio, onde casais dançavam de forma romântica, e os solteiros, estavam espalhados pelas mesas ou ao longo do extenso balcão, bebendo ou beliscando algo. Numa mesa afastada, no canto mais sombrio do local, duas mulheres conversavam. Uma, de cabelos ondulado e rosa-claro desbotado, com raízes loiras no topo aparecendo fracamente, até o meio das costas, as pernas compridas e finas, braços também finos e mãos bonitas, com as unhas vermelhas, cintura fina, magra, os seios de tamanho razoável, o rosto fino, assim como a boca, olhos amendoados, castanho-escuros quase pretos, usava bastante rímel e lápis; muito branca e usando bastante blush. Usava óculos escuros retrô, meia-calça colorida, uma saia jeans rosado, blusa folgada, tipo bailarina, vermelho-berrante e tamancos coloridos. Parecia bem destoada e desinteressada. A outra, por sua vez, tinha cabelos longos e loiros, olhos pequenos e prateados, boca pequena bem vermelha, busto noventa e seis, orelhas longas e pontudas, quadris avantajados, coxas grossas, pernas e braços longos, pele bem clara. Usava um vestido, todo branco, até metade do joelho, com um decote em "V" pouco acentuado, amarrando no pescoço, com sandálias de salto médio, e um pequeno bolero creme por cima. Tinha um olhar irônico e um sorriso sádico do rosto.

Moça: E então, Angel? Quando a gente vai pra essa tal festa?! – perguntou a de cabelos rosa-claro desbotado, com uma expressão ansiosa.

Angel: Amanhã, Yumari. Pode ficar tranqüila, logo você não terá mais que se preocupar com o tédio em Sapporo. – respondeu séria, sem tirar o sorriso sádico dos lábios.

Yumari: Para de sorrir assim, me dá medo... – murmurou, assustada, em seguida, fazendo sinal à um garçom, pedindo uma Vodka com limão, perguntou à Angel se ela queria algo, mas esta disse que um milk-shake de chocolate estava bom.

Angel: Alguém vai precisar dirigir depois... – foi a justificativa que deu para não beber.


	8. Indo para Asgard!

**Respondendo:**

**Lune Kuruta: Pois é... Julian SEMPRE teve gosto estranho... u.u**

**Julian: Como é que é?!**

**Tenshi: Você escutou... É mesmo! O clima é de Senhor dos Anéis! E... Estou pensando seriamente em misturar como faço com Baile na Mansão! E gostei da idéia de uma batalha como a de Gondor, ou ainda do Abismo de Helm! (babando enquanto pensa na possibilidade)**

**Paty-kon-chan: É, fazer o quê... Esses deuses gostam de atazanar Athena, ou melhor, Saori.**

**Sesshi: NÃO ME MATE! PELOAMORDEDEUS, NÃO ME MATE! Desculpa a demora, mas atrasou tudo! E ainda tem quatro capítulos de quatro fanfics pra escrever! Infelizmente, esses vão atrasar. Mil perdões.**

**Krika Haruno: Vai bombar MESMO! Não sei porque não tá aparecendo a atualização... Tem várias fics minhas que eu atualizo e a atualização não aparece... O Fanfiction é doido... u.u**

**Carol Coldibeli: Vou fazer isso com as notas mais longas! Já estou cuidando para pegar esse hábito, fica tranqüila.**

**Explicação das maiores demoras para atualizar: Primeiramente, Tenshi está se matando de estudar para passar no teste pra ano que vem estudar no Militar! E seus maiores problemas são... Funções! Alguém me ajuda? É só adicionar no MSN. Segundo: Muitos desenhos pra fazer! Mas eu me acerto até o final do ano, não se preocupem. Terceiro: Preciso de um Beta! Reviso tudo correndo tanto que um monte de cosia passa! Alguém se candidata?**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, e nem os seus personagens. Quanto aos originais, alguns me pertencem, outros, peças permissão dos autores! Créditos das fics de Fichas para Pisces Luna.**

**O Aniversário de Hilda**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Indo Para Asgard!**

Floresta das Sombras, Asgard, Oeste do Palácio Valhalla

Uma jovem de orelhas pontudas, de cabelos negros e lisos na altura da cintura, em corte reto e preso em uma trança entremeada por fios de prata, com franjinha, olhos cor de rosa, em formato amendoado, pele branca, boca pequena e rosada, pernas bem torneadas, busto avantajado e quadril com curvas, usando uma longa túnica, parecendo um vestido, em tons de branco e lilás bem claro, com sandálias prateadas de amarrar no tornozelo; no alto da cabeça, uma coroa, mais parecendo uma tiara: uma fina tira de prata com rubis incrustados, andava pela cidade elfica, com as casas construídas no alto das árvores, com escadas elegantes dando a volta nas mesmas, levando até as casas (N/A: Tipo a Floresta de Lothlórien em O Senhor dos Anéis, no filme), com a grama bem verde, ainda molhada de orvalho, com pequenos flocos de neve e cristais de gelo nas escadas e casas. Estava indo até a sua casa, arrumar as coisas para a estadia em Asgard. Tinha saudades daquele palácio, fazia um tempo desde que fora lá pela última vez. Mais exatamente, logo depois que Durval fora morto e Hilda fora nomeada representante de Asgard, antes do feitiço de Posêidon. Cerca de três anos. Subiu as escadarias mais luxuosas, rumo à sua casa, a maior, na maior e mais frondosa árvore, coberta de neve, não deixando as folhas verdes serem vistas.

Cruzou o arco feito do mais puro diamante, com uma cortina da mais pura seda branca. O chão de mármore branco junto com as paredes pintadas de prata trazia tranqüilidade ao salão do trono, ou salão de entrada. Observou o trono onde seu pai costumava estar sentado, quebrando toda a brancura do local, feito de mármore negro. Estranhou o mesmo não estar sentado ali, pensando no melhor para seu povo. Fechou o cenho diante disso, rapidamente entrando por um corredor para ir até seu quarto.

Abriu a porta de cedro, encontrando seu pai sentado em sua cama, observando uma tapeçaria pendurada ao fundo do dossel. Tinha os cabelos lisos e negros batendo nos ombros, olhos de um azul-límpido, alto, usando uma túnica branca com bordados em fios de prata, com um diadema de prata com um único diamante incrustado no centro. Parecia distante, saudoso.

Alyna: Pai? – chamou suave, colocando a mão em seu ombro calmamente. O rei virou-se, sorrindo para a filha. Na tapeçaria, sua mãe, a rainha, de cabelos loiro-platinado até a cintura, presos numa trança entremeada com fios de ouro, com olhos cor-de-rosa em formato amendoado, usando uma túnica parecida com a que vestia no momento, com seu pai, ela, Alyna, entre os dois, e do lado de seu pai, um jovem muito parecido consigo, porém mais alto e um porte altivo.

Elrond (N/A: Falta de inspiração para nomes de elfos! X.X): Sim, Alyna? – disse gentil, tomando a mão da filha entre as suas.

Alyna: Sente falta deles, não é? – disse suave ainda, com um triste sorriso, fitando a elfa e o elfo a mais na tapeçaria. Dois anos atrás, quando Hilda caíra no feitiço do Anel de Nibelungo, sua mãe tentara trazer a princesa de Asgard de volta à razão, mas só conseguira a morte. Seu irmão mais velho fora atrás, mas o Guerreiro Deus Alberich barrara-lhe e lhe matara. Ela e seu pai compreendiam que nenhum deles estava em seu juiz perfeito, mas a falta era grande.

Elrond: Sim. – disse tristonho, olhando rapidamente a filha, para voltar o olhar para a tapeçaria novamente. – Mas o que deseja filha? – perguntou, levantando-se e fitando a elfa atentamente.

Alyna: Vou arrumar minhas coisas para ir ao palácio Valhalla. – disse sorrindo, vendo o pai sorrir em resposta.

Elrond: Então, querida, não esqueça nada. Espero que se divirta e que Hilda goste da festa. Deseje-lhes muitas felicidades por mim. – disse sorrindo, beijando o alto da testa da filha, suspirando em seguida e saindo do quarto. Alyna sorriu, dirigindo-se para o armário e começando a arrumar a mala.

**Grécia, Mansão Solo**

Julian olhava impaciente para o relógio. Lune era a única que ainda não chegara, e o jato particular que contratara estava esperando apenas por ela para partir para Asgard. Ela tinha dito que chegaria de manhã, mas já eram três da tarde e nada da DEUSA pop aparecer.

Lorelei estava indo à passos lentos para o jato, após descer do helicóptero que fora buscá-la. Bocejava, e estava morrendo de sono. Tinha olhos azuis claríssimos, sobrancelhas finas e bem desenhadas, um pouco mais escuras que o cabelo, cabelos longos, lisos e loiros também claríssimos, não possuía franja; as pontas eram um pouco onduladas, a pele um pouquinho bronzeada, quase imperceptível, cintura fina, pernas longas e torneadas. Usava uma saia longa marrom-chocolate cheia de desenhos em negro indefinidos e uma blusa justa preta. Sua mala já tinha sido levada para o jato.

Helena também já chegara e se acomodara. Chegara no horário que disse que chegaria; extremamente pontual.

Myu chegara pouco depois de Helena, com uma jovem de cerca vinte e cinco anos, cabelos roxos de um tombem forte, com mechas brancas; muito liso, longo, até o pé, seios fartos, curvas perfeitas, alta, pernas longas, com coxas grossas, quadril largo, cintura fina; os olhos eram pequenos e felinos, com uma tonalidade violeta, os lábios, carnudos, traços maduros e delicados; os braços longos, com dedos longos e unhas longas, a pele clara. Usava um sobretudo preto, mini saia jeans negra e coturno até os joelhos negros. Ficara quieta e falara apenas com a mãe, apesar das cantadas de Kanon.

Rikurai tinha ligado-lhe, perguntando se estava tudo bem ir com ele. Julian imediatamente concordara e dissera para fazer suas malas que ia mandar irem buscá-la de manhãzinha; o helicóptero que buscara a jovem já chegara e Rikurai já se acomodara. Tinha cabelos chegando nos joelhos, lisos e de um azul-céu bem claro, presos numa trança, olhos azuis, um corpo esguio e perfeito e a pele branca, meio rosada. Usava uma calça preta, blusa branca com rendinhas, com manga longa e folgada, com botas de cano curto beges.

Raidmund, Ariel e Yumari estavam entre os primeiros à chegarem.

De repente, um criado chegou ao aeroporto particular da propriedade da mansão (N/A: ARREÉGUA! Julian é chique, hein?! ô.ô), correndo, com um papel na mão. Entregou-o à Julian, que leu e correu para o portão, do outro lado da mansão.

Lá estava Lune Brannes Hasselbach, esbelta, pele clara, cabelos negros ondulados até o meio das costas, olhos lindos, cor violeta, lábios avermelhados; sensualmente bonita. Usava uma boina negra com uma leve aba, mais parecendo um boné, com argolas penduradas de um lado, batas cano-alto, marrons, de um modelo outono-inverno, um vestido até os joelhos avelã, com um sobretudo de abotoar e amarrar na cintura marrom-areia escuro. Sorria vitoriosa, e Julian olhou pasmo para o portão, onde, do lado de fora, diversos paparazos e repórteres estavam amontoadas, tentando pegar um bom ângulo da cantora, mesmo distante e de costas.

Lune: Não disse que vinha? – disse com ar de superioridade, enlaçando um ainda pasmo Julian pelo braço, puxando-o para o aeroporto particular da mansão.

Julian: Disse... – recuperou-se, parando de andar. – Mas disse que de manhã, e também, o que aquele bando de pessoas fazem lá?! – disse apontando para o portão, enlouquecendo.

Lune: Ah... Desculpe o pequeno atraso, Julian. – disse voltando à andar, sendo seguida pelo magnata grego. – Quanto aos paparazos e repórteres, a culpa não é minha se a minha secretária tem mania de ouvir minhas conversas e contar pra meio mundo quando vou pra um lugar diferente com uma pessoa diferente e pretendo manter isso em segredo! – disse fazendo-se de desesperada, chegando ao aeroporto com o rapaz.

Julain: Tá bem. Eu perdôo os seus pecados. – disse sarcástico, fazendo sinal para a amiga subir as escadas e entrar no avião, subindo logo em seguida.

**Santuário de Athena, Grécia**

Athena e seus cavaleiros e amigos e amigas já haviam partido para Asgard há muito, quando três pessoas chegaram ao mesmo, encontrando um grupo de aspirantes na entrada, junto com Kiki. Uma, tinha pele morena, cabelos levemente cacheados nas pontas, castanhos claros assim como os olhos que eram um pouco rasgados, bochechas rosadas, lábios convidativos avermelhados, corpo bem distribuído com seios fartos,mas não exagerados, pequena com aparência frágil, usando Jeans um pouco colado, camiseta regata listrada de branca e roxa, casaco preto que termina na linha do quadril e maquiagem escura apenas nos olhos. Carregava uma mochila. Um dos dois rapazes era moreno, cabelos azuis até a altura dos ombros, olhos de mesma cor, uma pequena cicatriz em forma de triângulo no pescoço, corpo musculoso, feições pouco delicadas, usando uma blusa e uma calça preta e tênis all star preto. Tinha uma expressão um tanto rabugenta. O outro, possuía longos cabelos esverdeados, olhos de mesma cor, pela branca como a neve, bochechas levemente rosadas, alto, porém magro com músculos pouco definidos, usando uma camiseta vermelha, uma calça jeans comum, com uma jaqueta jeans e tênis Rebook preto e vermelho. Ambos rapazes carregavam urnas de armaduras. O de cabelos até os ombros, uma urna negra como a escuridão sem fim, com um lobo em alto relevo, a do outro, uma urna dourada, com uma espécie de lago em alto relevo.

Jovem: Olá. – disse educada para Kiki, que andou até eles. Reconheceu os rapazes, mas a jovem era vagamente familiar. – Sou Deanera, irmã de Aldebaran de Touro. – disse sorrindo um sorriso maior que a lua.

Kiki: Olá! Sabia que você era parecida com alguém que eu conheço! Sou Kiki, aspirante à cavaleiro de Áries. – sorriu e apertou a mão da jovem. – Sinto informar, mas Aldebaran foi junto com Athena e os outros cavaleiros para Asgard, para o aniversário de Hilda de Polaris. Tive que ficar pra caso alguém viesse atrás de Athena. – disse emburrado.

Deanera: Puxa. – disse triste. Kiki pensou em algo, mas falaria depois de falar com os rapazes.

Kiki: Elliot, Andrew, tudo bem? – disse sério.

Elliot: Estava até você falar que Athena foi para Asgard! – disse com raiva, uma veia saltando na testa, o que carregava a urna dourada.

Kiki: Ah... E você, Andrew?

Andrew: Vim atrás da June! – disse animado, ansioso por rever sua velha amiga.

Kiki: Sinto informar, também, mas June foi junto com Athena, assim como Marin e Shina. – disse lamentando a sorte dos três. Eles eram muito sortudos por ele, Kiki, já poder fazer teletransporte de mais de uma pessoa bem e para longe, e assim, poder levá-los para Asgard. Mas só depois que estivessem bem agasalhados!

**Asgard, Valhalla, horas depois.**

Freiya estava esperando junto com os demais um pouco longe do palácio Julian chegar. E foi com satisfação que viram o jato de Posêidon pousar e todos descerem. Lune, para se precaver, colocara óculos escuros. Amava o sucesso, mas era melhor não chamar muita atenção numa terra desconhecida por ela.

Hilda e Freiya cumprimentaram todos, chamando-os para irem para Valhalla. As apresentações ficariam para o jantar.

Enquanto subiam as escadarias, Hachiko ao lado de Athena, tremendo de frio apesar de todos os casacos, acabou escorregando na escadaria congelada e no vestido de Saori Kido, começando a escorregar escadaria abaixo e quase levando Athena junto, para horror dos cavaleiros. Quando chegou ao fim da escadaria, encontrando a neve, levantou-se rapidamente, batendo a neve e o gelo da roupa, mais vermelha que um pimentão devido à todos os olhares sobre si. Estava toda dolorida devido aos degraus, e Athena por muito, muito pouco, não estava no mesmo estado, ou talvez pior. Seu corpo estava tão dolorido que a vontade que teve foi de chorar, mas segurou-se. Estava irritada pelo fato de, ao invés de segurarem-na, todos apenas abriram caminho para ela continuar escorregando. Era uma sorte tremenda seu nariz estar inteiro, pois várias vezes quase o batera na ponta dos degraus. Viu uma jovem de cabelos cor de cenoura longos e olhos rosados aproximar-se. Colocou as mãos em seus ombros e fitou-a atentamente, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais escarlate.

Jovem: Tudo bem? – perguntou afável, e num estalo, Hachiko achou a voz grossa demais para ser de uma mulher. Começou a ponderar a idéia de ser uma mulher à falar consigo.

Hachiko: Tudo. – disse sentindo a perna esquerda latejar, mas confiante, porém, sem conseguir evitar que a face corasse mais ainda.

Mime: Meu nome é Mime, Guerreiro Deus de Benetnash. Venha, melhor entrarmos logo. Não acredito que esteja realmente bem, então é melhor tomar um banho quente. – disse puxando-a pelos ombros para a escadaria, garantindo que ela não escorregasse novamente.

Hachiko se culpava durante a subida por ter confundido-o com um homem. Como pudera não perceber nos "atributos masculinos"?! Ela devia estar desligada por causa da raiva de deixarem-na se esborrachar na escadaria...

Assim que chegaram ao salão de entrada, todos já estavam lá, e Athena, Hilda e Freiya imediatamente se aproximaram, enquanto Mime ia para seu quarto, como os demais Guerreiros Deuses já tinham feito.

Athena: Hachi-chan! Você está bem?! – perguntou preocupada, pegando o rosto da amiga e virando-o de um lado para o outro, verificando se o mesmo não tinha sequer um arranhão.

Hachiko: Estou, Athena. Foi um tombinho à toa. – disse incomodada com tanta atenção.

Freiya: Um tombinho à toa?! Vou mandar prepararem imediatamente um banho quente com sais e o que mais for preciso para aliviar a dor! Já levei muito tombo nessa escada quando pequena e ficava toda roxa!

Hilda: É verdade. Você ficava chorando a noite inteira de dor e lá ia eu de ninar. – disse sorrindo, abraçando a irmã pelos ombros. – Vamos, Freiya. Eu peço para as criadas prepararem esse banho, enquanto você leva todos para seus quartos! – disse saindo. Assim que Freiya constatou que a irmã estava longe, se pôs a cochichar.

Freiya: Trouxeram bastante convidadas e convidados, né? – disse.

Athena: Festa de aniversário tem que ter muita gente. A Hilda desconfia de algo? – perguntou cochichando em resposta.

Freiya: Nada. Só descobre se alguém contar. – disse sorrindo.

Athena: E que desculpa você deu pra convidar tanta gente? – perguntou, preocupada.

Freiya: Que estava com saudades de todos vocês e os chamei para passar uma temporada aqui e conhecerem melhor Asgard, afinal, quando vieram, vieram muito rápido e não viram as belezas de nossa terra, o que não deixa de ser verdade. – disse sorrindo gentil. – Vou mostrar seus quartos. Venham. – disse e todos começaram a segui-la.

Não muito tempo depois, todos estavam devidamente acomodados, claro, alguns convidados ainda não haviam chegado, mas isso era o de menos. Freiya informara também que o jantar seria servido às sete e meia, e que todos estivessem lá se não quisessem passar fome. Ainda eram cinco e dez, e Lohoama decidiu já começar a explorar Asgard, treinando em algum lugar das terras geladas.

Andou pela neve aspirando fortemente o ar. Não era seco como o do Egito, e era disso que precisava. Andou até a floresta próxima ao palácio, se embrenhando entre as árvores, até achar uma clareira coberta de neve. Sorriu ao constatar que era perfeita para treinar.

Andou até o centro da clareira, concentrando o cosmo levemente, começando a dar repetidos golpes nas árvores, subindo por elas e saltando na copa da do lado, socando, chutando e usando golpes velhos conhecidos seus.

Enquanto treinava, sequer reparou que Fenrir, acompanhado de King e sua alcatéia, andavam pela floresta, como era de costume no fim do dia, pararam apenas para observá-la treinando. Fenrir tinha um sorriso irônico ao vê-la treinando. Os movimentos que ela realizava eram básicos para qualquer Guerreiro Deus.

Depois de um tempo, a Flautista parou de golpear as árvores, andando até o centro da clareira novamente, sentando na neve. O rapaz pensou que ela iria descansar, ainda mais quando pegou uma flauta que estava no bolso da blusa que estava jogada na neve.

Levou o instrumento aos lábios, começando à tocar uma melodia suave, doce, porém, fria, com um vento do Norte partindo do mar. Ficou apreciando a melodia por um tempo, ela tocava muito bem. De repente, viu-a elevar o cosmo, e da neve, arbustos de espinhos começaram a crescer, enroscando-se e se fechando em volta de Lohoama, como uma cúpula. A jovem não era visível, mas a melodia de sua flauta podia ser ouvida com clareza. Não era mais suave e doce, e nem fria. Era como um dia de sol no deserto árido do Saara, com os raios de sol banhando-lhe, com miragens de oásis ao seu redor.

Uma nota diferente tocou, e os espinhos explodiram em todas as direções. As árvores acertadas eram partidas ao meio, assim como as quatro ou cinco seguintes, e Fenrir e seus lobos tiveram dificuldade de desviar de vários espinhos, sendo o Guerreiro Deus acertado por vários de raspão. E onde fora acertado, sua roupa se rasgara violentamente.

Quando tudo estava seguro, Fenrir viu a jovem Flautista levantar-se tranqüilamente, pegar sua blusa e olhar o relógio, em seguida saindo correndo na direção do palácio. O rapaz fez o mesmo, e assim como Lohoama, após olhas o relógio, saiu em disparada ao palácio.

Lohoama, seguida de Fenrir, foram os últimos à entrarem na sala de jantar do palácio. Rapidamente a Flautista foi até a sua cadeira, ao lado de Hachiko, que estava à direita de Athena. Hilda sentava do outro lado, seguida de sua irmã e dos Guerreiros Deuses. Haviam ainda algumas cadeiras vazias, mas tudo bem. Eram dos convidados atrasados.

Estavam todos se divertindo, quando um criado apareceu correndo pela entrada principal da sala de jantar, o que não era comum, seguido de cerca de dez pessoas, sendo quatro homens e seis mulheres. Todos, com exceção de três jovens, foram reconhecidos. Aldebaran levantou-se ao ver Deanera correr em sua direção, com um sorriso do tamanho da lua.

Aldebaran: Deanera! O que faz aqui?! – perguntou, um pouco desesperado pela irmã mais nova. – Como chegou aqui?! – todos olhavam pasmos para o taurino e a jovem de cabelos levemente cacheados.

Deanera: Calma, mano! Tava com saudades! – dizendo isso, abraçou-o mais uma vez. – Quanto à como cheguei aqui, o Kiki me trouxe, junto com o Elliot e o Andrew! – disse animada, quase dando pulinhos de alegria.

Mu fechou o cenho. Teria uma séria conversa com Kiki quando voltasse ao Santuário.

Milo: Não apresenta a sua amiga, Debão?! – disse com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente, olhando bem Deaneta.

Aldebaran: Bem, amigos, esta é Deanera, minha irmã mais nova. – frisou bem o "irmã mais nova", vendo Milo engolir em seco e voltar a atenção para seu prato.

Shion fitou bem a jovem. Era linda, tinha uma beleza diferente. Agora sabia porque ouvira tantos atenienses que viajavam para o Brasil dizerem que as mulheres de lá eram verdadeiras ninfas. Repreendeu-se por tais pensamentos logo em seguida.

Aldebaran afastou uma cadeira para a irmã, que sentou-se e fitou os cavaleiros um a um, enquanto seu irmão dizia seus nomes.

Feitas as apresentações da irmã mais nova do taurino, foi a vez dos outros nove se apresentarem. Teruo foi o primeiro, fazendo um profunda reverência para Hilda, deixando um certo Siegfried se mordendo de ciúmes.

Teruo: Senhora Hilda. – com um sinal da representante de Odin, levantou-se. – Frigga envia seus cumprimentos. Ela gostaria que eu, bem... – ficou um pouco sem jeito para falar a desculpa que a deusa lhe dissera para usar. - Para treinar os Guerreiros Deuses. – todos, sem exceção, olharam para Teruo estupefatos. Como Hilda virou o rosto para falar com a irmã, Teruo aproveitou para, com sinais, dizer que era parte do plano da festa de aniversário de Hilda que a esposa de Odin lhe passara, deixando todos mais tranqüilos.

Hilda virou-se para Teruo e indicou uma cadeira para o protetor de Frigga sentar-se.

Mikaela fitou Andrew como se o seu olhar fosse capaz de matar – e talvez fosse mesmo diante do terror que tomou conta da face do Guerreiro da Escuridão de Hecáte.

Mikaela levantou-se, com a expressão assassina, pouco se importando com o que diriam ou pensariam, andando até Andrew, em seguida puxando-o pela orelha à uma distância suficientemente grande para ninguém ouvir o que falaria.

Mikaela: O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou serrando os dentes, controlando-se para não lançar um feitiço no rapaz e nem gritar.

Andrew: Vim ver a June. E você? – perguntou, tentando parecer calmo, mas não conseguia quando Mikaela o olhava como se quisesse matá-lo.

Mikaela: Hecáte sabe que está aqui? – disse, contando de um até dez de trás pra frente.

Andrew: Ela sabe que VOCÊ está aqui, Megan? E seus irmãos mais velhos? E sua mãe? Não esqueça que são todos parentes de Athena e ela pode contar pra Nix que a filhinha mais nova dela veio pra Asgard! – disse com um sorriso irônico, vendo o fogo no fundo dos olhos da "jovem" ficarem mais intensos, e engoliu em seco.

Mikaela: Primeiro, aqui, todos me conhecem por Mikaela; Megan, só na presença de Hecáte ou Athena, e se não tiver mais ninguém. Segundo, foi Athena quem me convidou pra vir. Hecáte, meus irmãos e Nix sabem que estou aqui. – disse cruzando os braços.

Andrew: Mesmo assim, como a Lâmpade (N/A: Ninfas que acompanhavam Hecáte. Diziam que eram filhas das almas dos mortos, e também de Nix. Preferi adotar como sendo filhas de Nix) vai fazer pra acompanhar Hecáte todas as noites? – disse, achando que tinha pego a ninfa.

Megan: Hecáte de liberou de meus serviços como Lâmpade por um mês. – disse simplesmente, voltando para a mesa, deixando um irritado Andrew para trás, que logo tratou de arranjar um lugar ao lado de June, colocando-se a conversar com a velha amiga.

Absolutamente ninguém entendera a conversa que os dois tinham tido. Era incompreensível e gotas pairavam nas testas de todos.

Elliot desejava sentar ao lado de Athena, mas visto que não era possível, sentou em um das cadeiras vagas, tendo de um lado Arawn sentando-se, e do outro, Guinevere. Do outro lado da mesa redonda, com uma abertura num ponto, abrindo-se em direção ao resto da mesa, de modo que qualquer um andasse livremente por ali, facilitando o trabalho dos criados, sentaram-se Yumari e Angel, disfarçadamente, para não serem notadas. Dália andou até Hilda e fez uma reverência. O criado que chegara correndo antes andou até Hilda e entregou-lhe uma carta, escrita num pergaminho incrivelmente branco, escrito em letras enfeitadas com a tinta mais negra existente possível. Passou os olhos sobre as linhas lentamente, prestando atenção a cada palavra. Sorriu, e viu que Freiya estava nervosa por algum motivo.

Hilda: Fico feliz que Skadi tenha mandado uma sacerdotisa para a união do templo de Odin e de Skadi. Por favor, sente-se e sirva-se, Dália. – a descendente de gigantes levantou-se, indo até a penúltima cadeira vazia, servindo-se da comida. Fora uma longa viagem desde Jotuheim. Freiya suspirou, aliviada por Skadi mandar uma representante e ainda conseguir acobertar a festa surpresa. Devia lembrar-se de passar a noite inteira fazendo uma prece em agradecimento à Odin e todos os outros deuses por lhe ajudarem nessa. Viu Alyna correr na direção da representante de Odin e da irmã da mesma, abraçando as duas, que haviam se levantado.

Alyna: Puxa, que saudade! – disse ao abraçar Hilda. – Tudo como planejado? – sussurrou para Freiya, que confirmou num sussurro.

Hilda: Sente-se, Alyna. Deve ter sido uma longa viagem desde a Floresta das Sombras. – disse, e Alyna afirmou, indo sentar-se.


	9. Leaves' Eyes

**Respondendo:**

**Sesshy: Tá aqui o capítulo, espero que goste!**

**'Dark' Lien: Tem nada não o sumiço, eu sumo mais que qualquer pessoa o.o''' KK, Tem razão xD Verdade, a Hilda não desconfiar de nada... Ainda... HOHOHO! Fico feliz de saber que está gostando, e sim, são um bando de desnaturados e vai ter muita confusão!**

**Chibi: Rs... Eu vou deixar Mikaela, o Megan é só mesmo quando ela tiver com quem sabe o que ela é, ou algo assim xD. A Milyel aparece nesse capítulo, a Carya... Ela ainda não apareceu?! (desesperada) Se ela não apareceu ainda, ela aparece no próximo capítulo, prometo! Prometo tentar atualizar com mais freqüência.**

**Andarilho: Obrigada pelo review. Sim, foi muito dez o Deba! Que bom que gostou! Quando sai mais Ikki MD? Estou com saudades desse médico doido! xD**

**Krika: Rs. Sério, a Hilda nem desconfia! Nem dá pra acreditar... xD**

**Fanfic BR: Ahn, bem, a Hilda não faz par com dourados, bem, porque... Bem, é que, pra mim, os personagens ou formam os pares clássicos (Hilda e Sieg, Freya e Haguen, etc) ou com personagens originais, raramente eu vario nos casais... o.o'' (falta de imaginação)**

**Paty-Kon-chan: Pode ser, pode ser... xD Aff, aprendi funções ano passado, mas não lembro mais nada... Escoou durante as férias xD**

**Margarida: Imagino, é como escrever sem o ponto de interrogação com o teclado virtual quando o meu teclado pifou T-T Ahh, Sheila, eu realmente tava atrás de betas... Talvez eu ainda arranje um, mas por enquanto, com tanta coisa na cabeça e essa demora infernal pra surgirem umas idéias que prestem, acabei desistindo... Sim, haverá batalhas! Isso já está completamente planejado! Beijos, querida!**

**Carol: Por enquanto, ela não desconfia, mas veremos mais para frente... xD Pode imaginar, porque terá sim muita confusão! xD Arrumar uma desculpa não deve ser tão difícil?! Para pessoas que vivem inventando desculpas, pode ser, mas para quem não vive arrumando desculpa... É outra história xD**

**Susan: Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Aqui está a continuação.**

**Acho que não faltou responder nenhum comentário...**

**Afff... Faz REALMENTE mais de um ano que eu não atualizo? E saiu um capítulo curto desses? Alguém me jogue aos leões, quem sabe eu tomo juízo!**

**O Aniversário de Hilda**

**Capítulo sabe lá Deus qual**

**Leaves' Eyes**

Um vento frio e gélido cortava a noite de Asgard; uivava enquanto passava por entre pedras e por entre as árvores, dando um ar macabro à floresta.

Pisava suave e rapidamente, o longo vestido de cetim negro de alças finas balançando e cobrindo-lhe os pés. Enquanto andava, parecia flutuar sobre as folhas velhas que cobriam a neve branca, as folhas das árvores e as plantas murchando ante sua presença. Mas deixava pegadas. Rasas, mas fáceis de serem seguidas. O lado direito do corpo era de uma pele alva e suave, o olho negro, com um brilho de maldade, e o cabelo longo e liso. O lado esquerdo completava sua identidade: apenas alguns fios no couro cabeludo, a pele embaixo do olho pendendo por alguns pedaços de pele, a pálpebra arrancada, apenas o globo ocular girando, avermelhado; a pele da bochecha caída, expondo dentes brancos com caninos pontiagudos, e todo o resto, em putrefação, com a mão cadavérica e fina, quase sem pele, a carne exposta, como em várias partes de seu corpo. Pele em algumas partes do corpo, diversas veias expostas em outras, onde o sangue era observado correr e pulsar. Mas apenas do lado esquerdo.

Era temida, era poderosa e era piedosa e justa. Levantara-se da Cama do Enfermo, seu trono no Helheim, às margens do rio Nostranol, nas profundezas do Niflheim, somente por sentir uma coisa, uma única coisa: a alma inquieta de Freyr, querendo fugir, querendo renascer. Mas incapaz de tal, pois para isso era necessário um grande sacrifício de almas, almas que ela jamais cederia, almas que ela não permitiria serem tomadas. Na profecia de Freyja, dizia que onze das vinte e seis almas da profecia conheceriam somente à ela, mas era uma mentira. Essas onze almas conheceriam somente dor e sofrimento, era o que qualquer alma sacrificada conhecia.

Chegou à borda da floresta, encontrando o que procurava. A raiz de Yggdrasill que mergulhava no Jotuheim, a terra dos gigantes. Saia de uma enorme árvore à beira da floresta, tão alta que não se via o seu fim e tão grossa que nem vinte pessoas conseguiriam abraçá-la esticando os braços e segurando-se as mãos. Aquela era Yggdrasill, o freixo que sustentava os nove mundos. Ergueu os olhos, observando uma enorme águia voando pela árvore, e reparou em Ratatosk descendo mais uma vez por entre os ramos. Sorriu imperceptivelmente com o lado direito, esse ciclo interminável que seguia-se desde o início dos tempos, a troca de insultos entre a águia do topo de Yggdrasill e seu querido "bichinho" Nidhogg.

Andou até a raiz, encontrando a escadaria que levaria-a para o solo de Jotuheim. Ergueu a barra do vestido, descendo cuidadosamente, expondo o pé e perna esquerda em decomposição em contraste com o pé e perna direita saudável. Ergueu os olhos levemente, observando as montanhas geladas, as montanhas de pedra e as montanhas fumegantes, os três diferentes territórios, três raças diferentes.

Hell caminhou pelo chão cheio de pedras. Via ao longe a fumaça quente que os vulcões expeliam. Suspirou, virando-se para as montanhas em que se via pouquíssimas almas vivas, de gelo, os picos altos, nevados e longínquos. Somente os gigantes de Gelo, os deuses e os sacerdotes de Skadi suportavam o clima das montanhas de gelo. E era para onde devia ir.

Deixou o vestido cobrir seus pés, enquanto se encaminhava para as montanhas de gelo. Precisava verificar se o selo de Freyr estava onde devia estar.

**XxX**

Dália saiu de seu quarto, pisando silenciosamente, protegida pela escuridão. Os cabelos longos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, usando uma longa capa negra, um xale enrolado na cabeça, deixando apenas os olhos brancos descobertos.

Desceu a escadaria rapidamente, chegando ao térreo. Todos dormiam, e o andar estava deserto. Somente alguns dos gatos de estimação dos moradores do palácio, dormindo aqui ou acolá, caminhando silenciosamente como a sacerdotisa, peludos ou não, pretos ou brancos.

Foi até a sala onde todos estavam reunidos mais cedo. Havia ainda algumas velas acesas, no fim de sua existência, fora isso, a sala estava vazia. O chão estava levemente escorregadio, devido à uma fina camada de gelo cobrindo-o.

Retirou uma das mãos de dentro da capa, junto com uma estranha flor de pétalas pequenas e delicadas azul-gelo, com veios avermelhados percorrendo-as; o caule e as folhas vermelhas, veios pequenos sobressaindo-se; o centro das pétalas pulsante, como se houvesse um coração batendo, vermelho-sangue, com hastes finas e pequenas, com o que pareciam caninos nas pontas.

Caminhou até a cadeira onde Hilda sentava, a cadeira da representante de Odin. O espaldar alto, com apoios de braços, alcochoada e ricamente decorada com entalhes de flores entre outras coisas. Retirou uma adaga, abrindo o acolchoado na altura da nuca. Escondeu a flor ali, as hastes perfurando o tecido, preparadas para o que a mente diabólica da sacerdotisa preparara, mas camufladas pelo tecido vermelho. Dália rapidamente costurou o corte, aparentando que nada ocorrera ali. Riu demoniacamente por baixo do xale.

???: O que pretende com essa flor? – soou uma voz, tão ou mais satânica quanto Dália podia fazer a sua soar. A sacerdotisa virou-se cautelosamente, encontrando Kasa de Lymnades fitando-lhe de forma que soube, naquele momento, que tinha achado um aliado para preparar tudo para quando chegasse a hora dos sacrifícios das almas.

Riu de prazer por dentro.

**XxX**

Nadava velozmente pelo mar. A água praticamente abria-lhe caminho. Nadava por entre os peixes, os cabelos dourados entrelaçados com pérolas espalhando-se ao seu redor, formando uma imagem surreal, aliada à finíssimas asas de tom azulado semitransparentes, que se misturavam à água. Os peixes brincavam alegremente consigo, conhecendo naqueles olhos intensamente verdes e naquela pele branquíssima a mais nova das Nereidas. Seu vestido transparente e de tecido vaporoso, cheio de babados no decote, nas mangas e na bainha, com encaixes onde misteriosos pacotinhos com pedras da sorte descansavam, lhe protegia do frio mais do que aparentava. As águas frias do Atlântico norte estavam escuras naquela região. Pudera, era noite.

Brietta subiu à superfície, mexendo as pernas e braços em movimentos regulares para manter o rosto acima do mar, contemplando as já próximas geleiras de Asgard. Via, ao longe, o tronco frondoso de Yggdrasil. Sorriu com a visão, mergulhando novamente e nadando velozmente para as geleiras.

Subiu com certa dificuldade para cima do gelo, água pingando dos cabelos e do vestido, escorrendo pelo rosto e corpo. Suspirou, chacoalhando-se toda, fazendo a água ir em todas as direções. Quando parou de chacoalhar-se, seus cabelos estavam negros azulados, com uma espessa franja e cachos nas pontas, os olhos igualmente negros, o rosto mais afilado, e seu vestido de tecido transparente e vaporoso dera lugar à um vestido de mangas compridas, gola alta, ainda com lugares onde seus misteriosos pacotinhos descansavam, azul-marinho cheio de desenhos indefinidos em azul-céu. Suas asas tinham sumido. Trocara seu vestido por algo mais quente não porque o frio lhe incomodasse, não incomodava, mas precisava garantir que passaria relativamente despercebida até chegar ao Valhala.

**XxX**

Andando à sombra da floresta, mantendo-se relativamente protegida, avistou ao longe algo que parecia ser de pedra, com feições humanas, mas do tamanho do bebê de um gigante. Tinham duas jovens paradas à frente do que quer que fosse, abraçadas, e aparentemente, com as pernas tremendo, não sabia se de frio ou de medo.

A jovem de cabelos negros, longos e levemente ondulados, pele branca, rosto fino, nariz arrebitado, olhos amarelos como os de um gato, possuindo o mesmo formato, corpo escultural, pernas bem trabalhadas, lábios delicados e avermelhados, seios pequenos, usando um belo sobretudo de lã de tons terrosos mesclados, uma calça de couro cor de ébano, coturnos pretos por cima da calça, e uma bata em tons de verde por baixo do casaco, penetrou na densa escuridão que havia debaixo das folhas das árvores, encaminhando-se para onde vira a misteriosa criatura e as duas jovens abraçadas rapidamente, como se tivesse asas nos pés.

Uma das jovens mais adiante tinha o cabelo longo e branco, preso numa trança baixa, ultrapassando um pouco os ombros, os olhos de um violeta bem claro, o nariz fino e pequeno, de dedos finos e longos, com um colar com pedras de diamantes e uma pele alva como a neve; usava uma bata cinza quente, botas de cano longo pretas, um cachecol branco e fino, uma blusa felpuda vermelha e uma calça preta colada ao corpo. A outra tinha cabelos negros azulados, com uma espessa franja e cachos nas pontas, olhos igualmente negros, usando um vestido de mangas compridas, gola alta, azul-marinho cheio de desenhos indefinidos em azul-céu.

Olhou atentamente para a criatura que parecia ser de pedra, mas não era, franzindo o cenho. Olhava pensativamente para as duas jovens, incapazes de se mexerem, tomadas pelo medo. Reparou numa vassoura de cabo de ébano, com cerdas longas e alinhadas, parecendo aquelas vassouras de bruxa que via em desenhos por aí, caída do lado da de cabelos brancos. Parecia cuidada demais para ser uma vassoura do tipo que se usa para varrer a casa. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, tentando lembrar-se que criatura do mundo parecia ser de pedra, mas não era.

Sentiu um frio na espinha ao lembrar. Trols. E Trols são cruéis. E gostam de comer jovens indefesas e bonitas no café da manhã. E são muito, muito fortes. E imunes à magia da terra... Maravilha, pensou consigo. Tudo que precisava enquanto estava indo ver Hilda. A lua no alto era cheia. Mais essa.

Estava andando à borda da floresta para evitar que algo nela captasse seu cheiro, mas agora era impossível. Se houvesse um lobisomem naquela floresta aquela noite, ele já estava correndo em sua direção. Tinha que pensar rápido, pois faltava muito para o amanhecer, então podia cortar da sua lista de opções esperar o sol nascer e transformar o Troll em estátua. O lobisomem ou o que quer que fosse chegaria antes.

"Pense, Liana, pense..." murmurou para si mesma, batendo de leve um galho seco na cabeça, vendo se "pegava no tranco".

Era uma Wicca, sua magia baseava-se na terra. E como acabara de concluir, Trols são imunes à magia da terra. O que faria? Tinha que ajudar as duas de algum jeito. Mas como? Sua cabeça estava começando a entrar em parafuso quando ouviu o som de um graveto se quebrando atrás de si, seguido de um rosnado de insatisfação. Uma gota de suor frio escorreu por seu rosto enquanto um frio percorria sua espinha conforme seu corpo se arrepiava. Por Odin, que não fosse o que ela imaginava ser...

Virou-se lentamente. Tremia com uma possibilidade negra rondando em sua mente. Engoliu em seco ao constatar que seu maior temor estava confirmado. A sombra acinzentada, com reflexos de azul gelo, em meio à folhagem embranquecida pelo gelo, olhos profundamente azuis que ela conhecia em qualquer lugar mirando-a, se aproximando silencioso, saboreando a agonia que percebeu no rosto da jovem antes de atacar. Gostava de ver a agonia das vítimas, fizera o barulho apenas para que a garota olhasse para trás, para ele.

Liana: Lobisomem bonitinho... – murmurou a jovem de cabelos negros, enquanto se levantava, lentamente, erguendo as mãos, numa falha tentativa de mostrar pacificidade. O lobisomem, algo entre um lobo e um homem, erguendo-se no chão, onde vinha andando de quatro para não fazer muito barulho, mostrando-se ter aproximadamente dois e meio metros de altura, um corpo robusto e aparentemente corpulento, com um pêlo expesso cobrindo-o, cinzento que lançava reflexos azul-gelo no espaço, avançou lentamente, saliva escorrendo pelos dentes, saboreando a aparência assustada de Liana, que recuava com passos vacilantes.

E agora, o que faria? Atrás, um Troll faminto. À sua frente, um lobisomem igualmente faminto. E, pelo que se lembrava, Trols e Lobisomens são inimigos... Que maravilha, pensou, irônica.

Mas, então, essa lembrança de que Trols e Lobisomens são inimigos fez-lhe sorrir por dentro, impedindo-se de sorrir por fora para não alertar a criatura.

Andou de costas, desviando de arbustos e da árvore, lentamente, tomando o cuidado de manter a expressão apavorada.

Quando já podia ver as árvores e sentir a luz fria da lua de Asgard tocando-lhe, olhou lentamente para o lado das jovens, que fitaram-lhe inclinando levemente as cabeças, tentando entender. Piscou com um dos olhos para elas. Olhou então, novamente uma expressão apavorada, para a direção do Troll, que olhou para ela curioso, inclinando a cabeçorra e mexendo as orelhas de abano. O Lobisomem já estava passando por entre as árvores, suas enormes patas pisando no chão coberto de neve.

E então, as duas criaturas se viram. Foi instantâneo: o Lobisomem simplesmente pulou no Troll cheio de fúria, que tentou atingir a criatura peluda com a maça que segurava, mas foi lento demais e foi derrubado no chão. Abandonando a arma, os dois começaram a brigar numa luta corpo a corpo.

Aproveitando a chance, a de cabelos brancos lentamente abaixou e pegou a vassoura, montando nela. Apontou discretamente para que Liana sentasse atrás dela, o que a outra fez andando na ponta dos pés. A de cabelos preto azulado posicionou-se ao lado da vassoura e, quando esta arrancou, voando rápido à uma curta distância do chão, ela correu na mesma velocidade, o gelo parecendo deslizar sob seus pés.

Quando o Troll e o Lobisomem estavam muito longe delas, elas permitiram-se parar para respirar e suspirar aliviadas. Liana simplesmente deixou suas pernas cederem e ajoelhou-se no chão. A sensação de não ter chão debaixo dos pés fora assustadora. Ela era uma Wicca, não fora feita para voar em vassouras como os bruxos. Cavucou um pouco a neve, logo encontrando grama congelada. Respirou aliviada ao sentir a terra gelada em suas mãos, sem perceber fazendo uma linda rosa brotar do montinho. A de cabelos brancos parecia abismada e a outra, feliz.

???: Você é uma Wicca! Sempre quis conhecer uma! Meus pais, Nereu e Dóris, falam muito bem de vocês! Dizem que amam a natureza e, que se um aparecer no mares, com certeza terá a proteção deles! – a de cabelos negro azulado pulava com os dois pés juntos, animada e estridente. Liana ficou até meio tonta com sua reação explosiva.

???: Uma Wicca... Puxa... A magia de vocês, da terra, é a mais forte de todas... – parecia surpresa, mas então sorriu. – Legal conhecer uma!

Liana: Então, quais são seus nomes? – sorriu para as duas, levantando-se depois de plantar a rosa no buraco que cavara.

Brietta: Sou Brietta, e essa aqui, me disse que se chama Milyel. – disse a de cabelos negro azulado. Liana sorriu-lhes.

Liana: Prazer, sou Liana. Para onde estão indo?

Brietta: Valhalla! – respondeu, animada.

Milyel: Valhalla... – Milyel olhou para Brietta e depois para Liana. – E você?

Liana: Valhalla também... – a Wicca parecia surpresa, mas então sacudiu os ombros – Vamos nós três então. É mais seguro. – sorriu, e, juntas, puseram-se em direção ao palácio Valhalla.

**Sorry ter ficado curto, mas estava meio sem idéias pra como continuar agora... FireDoorway logo será atualizada!**

**Momento Propaganda (preciso tomar vergonha na cara...)**

**Vanda (fanfic de Senhor dos Anéis)**

**Sidus (Fanfic de Crônicas de Nárnia)**

**O Povo do Vento (fanfic de Eragon, só leia se já tiver lido até Brisingr por precaução)**

**O Dragão e a Imperatriza (presente pra Chiisana Hana, Shiryu e Shunrey, continuação de Angel of Mine)**

**Laços do Tempo (Presente pra Margarida, Sorento e original, continuação de Per Te)**

**Podem me tacar pedras por isso se desejarem...**

**Até a próxima!**


End file.
